The creed of life
by Theneysayer
Summary: Mary read, mother, loved by all, must take on a dangerous task with her love Edward, and all of their friends and allies to save the world from an evil rivaling the strength of God himself P.S. THERE MAY OR MAY NOT BE A SEQUEL I'LL TELL YOU GUYS SOON
1. Ch1: what do I do?

The Creed

Ch1: what happens now? Hey guys, I'm back for a new story, the creed. It's an assassins creed story with James Kidd a.k.a Mary read, and Edward Kenway as the main characters, enjoy and I hope you guys like it.

Mary read, assassin and pirate, running through the jungles of Nassau, her mission as an assassin was to kill the man in charge of nassau since it was taken over, a Templar by the name of lance fin. With her was Anne Bonnie a pirate quartermaster and a member of Mary's crew. Dozens of guards behind them and closing, behind them was lance himself only wounded.

"I WANT THEM ALIVE! I WANT THEM TORTURED!" He yelled. Mary could tell he was more whiney than any Templar she had met, and was glad she shot him.

"Anymore bright ideas, Mary?" Anne asked as they came upon a cliff.

"Just one...JUMP!" She yelled grabbing Anne and jumping into the water. The guards caught up searching the water, luckily using their stealth they were able to avoid them. Once the guards had left to a yelling and whiney lance fin they rose for air. They swam to shore and laid there for about a minute. They heard a crack behind the corner, they turned sweaty and tired, but swords held tight. A muskrat waddled out of the corner. They calmed, but slowly they heard the clicking of guns, five soldiers jumped out and knocked Anne out. Mary gave an angry look and tried to attack, but ended up getting the end of the gun from the very man she tried to assassinate. She slumped to the ground and he spat.

"I can't believe it took you idiots this long to catch them! Best soldiers in the covenant...sure! Get these pirate whores out of my sight, and get them on the next boat to Jamaica. I want it done, And I want it done NOW!" He yelled at them. They nodded and rolled their eyes as they dragged them away.

Miles away, Edward kenway was in the same situation. A guard came in and behind him the captain. The officer dropped the glop from the storage that they called food.

"This'll be the only scrap of food you'll see for a long time, Kenway. enjoy it while you can. OOH! I can't wait to see you hanged for, about the thousands of men you've killed, good or bad in your case. It'll also set an example for any remaining pirates you happen to know. So as I said, enjoy it. It may be the last you'll ever see." He said. Edward said nothing, he only sat there staring at the glop. The officers left him to it. He shed a single tear knowing this might be the end and he still had unfinished business.

Flashback

"Well, kenway? What do you say? Will you become an assassin?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, Mary. For the pirates life is what I set upon nothing more or less, until now I guess." He said with a smirk.

"It may be, Edward. But what if you get caught in the act of this pirate life? What then?" She asked smirking back.

"As I said Mary I don't know, I joined this life for plunder and glory. And again as I said nothing more nothing less." He said.

"Dammit, Edward! I bet you don't even believe in that stuff anymore! I bet you're just trying to deny me being right." She said irritated.

"Look, Mary you tell Ah Tabai and your other assassin mates that I'll think about it. If the thought comes up again." He said.

"Choose wisely Edward, change your current course before it's too late." She said walking back to her ship.

Flashback end.

She had been right all along and now he was too late. He still needed to give her an answer too, he snapped out of it and looked down at the glop. He took one bite and threw up. He tossed it at the wall and sat once more and sighed, waiting for their arrival at the British prison of Jamaica.

They arrived on schedule, both ships. The trial was already beginning when they sat Edward down. Out walked Mary and Anne, a surprised look on each of their faces. A major came forward and stopped.

"The right and honorable judge, jack roaster presiding." Said a captain of guard. The judge walked out with a smug face all three could see he hated their guts. An attorney as it seemed stepped forward.

"Milord, his majesties court contends that the defendants, Mary read and Anne Bonnie, adding on to their many murders and bombings, did piratically and feloniously and in a hostile matter, attack, engage and take seven certain fishing boats. Secondly, this court contends that the defendants lurked upon the high seas and set upon, attack, and take two certain merchant sloops, thus putting the captains and their crews in corporeal fear of their lives." Said the attorney. Suddenly Governors Rogers and Torres came and sat behind them, following Torres's body guard.

"Edward James Kenway, born of Motley parentage in Swansea...to an English father and welsh mother...married at eighteen to a miss Caroline Scott, now estranged." Said Rogers.

"She's a beautiful woman, I'm told. But not all well these days." Said Torres.

"If you touch her, you bastards, I'll-" he was cut off by Rogers pointing a gun in his back.

"Quite a surprise finding you here, rotting in a Jamaican prison. We heard rumors that you had teamed up with the pirate Roberts." Said Torres once more.

"If you know where the observatory Is, tell us now, and you'll be out of here in a flash." Said Rogers.

"Remember, kenway this will be your fate if you don't cooperate." Said Torres.

"...you Mary read and Anne Bonnie, are to go from hence to the place from whence you came and then to the place of execution. Where you will be severely hanged by the neck until you are severely dead, dead, dead!" He said.

"O'rot!" Anne yelled.

"May god and his infinite mercy be merciful on each of your souls..."

"We're pregnant!" Mary yelled. Gasps from all around. "Do you all hear that?"

"What the devil did she say?!" He retorted.

"They plead their bellies, milord." Said the captain.

"Aye, you can't hang a woman quick with child, can ya?" She said. He banged his gabble.

"Quiet! Quiet! If what you say is true, then your executions will be stayed. But ONLY until your terms are met." He said slamming his gabble.

"Then I'll be up the duff the next time you come knocking." Anne yelled.

"Remove them!" He yelled as the guards took the three of them away.

Nearly an hour later ah tabai set Edward free and they were now heading to the main prison encampment where Anne and Mary were heavy with child. They arrived at the main prison and found Anne and Mary. He saw her in her cell.

"Mary? Mary, it's me Edward." He said.

"Edward, who is this person?" Asked Anne.

"It's alright Anne he's a friend." He said back."what's wrong with Mary?" He asked

"She's ill." She said.

"And her child?"

"They took her, don't know where. AHH!" She yelled.

"Please miss, I know it pains you, but we must go." Ah tabai said.

While Edward was getting Mary up ah tabai helped Anne and they were well ahead already. Edward helped Mary up, she could barely walk. As they came down a narrow hallway she couldn't take it any more.

"Stop! Stop, Edward! AHHHH!, put me down." She was put on the ground. "Don't die on my account. Go." She said.

"Dammit, Mary, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? You should have been the one to outlast me." He said a tear in his eye.

"Heh heh...you don't remember do you Kenway?"

"Remember what?" He asked.

"When we triumphed over prince we went to the great inagua, we drank it away a bit...too much." She said raspy.

"W-wait, you mean...that we...oh my god I don't know what to say, other than I'm so sorry. I wish I knew, I wish I was there for you." He said tears running down his face.

"It wasn't your fault kenway, I know that our daughter is safe, ah tabai sent 6 assassins to the place she was taken to, an orphanage in Kingston, rather quick too. I know they'll do their job and take her to Tulum." she said with a faint smile.

"You can't go Mary I need you with me, without you I'd be lost." He said.

"I'll be with you Edward, I'll be with...you." Her last words. He looked down wiping the tears from his eyes and carried her body to the boat where ah tabai and Anne were waiting. Anne was shocked.

"Is she...I mean...did she...?"

"She's gone." He said grieving.

"Her daughter is safe, back at Tulum." Said ah tabai.

"A few of her last words were I should take care of ou...I mean her daughter." Edward said.

"To Tulum and make sure to stay away from enemy ships no matter how big or small." Tabai said to the helmsman. They sailed off to safety and freedom.


	2. Ch2: resurrection

Ch2: resurrection soon enough Hey guys, I've been tossing around some new ideas and this is what I came up with. Enjoy. Sorry it took SOOOOOOO long. This story will be long. So this is the 10th or 12th to last chapter, somewhere in there.

0000000000000000000000000

On the shores of Tulum Edward sat with his new daughter, he named her Jennifer, after his mother. He was distraught, it had been about a month since Marie's death, and he missed her. He held her in his arms as adawale walked up.

"Captain, how do you fair this day?" He asked. Ade was wearing an assassins robe like the maroon assassins from Kingston.

"I fair...okay Ade, it's amazing having a child, but also confusing without her mother...without Mary." He said looking down.

"I'm sure she knew your pain. Tabai told me of her history, she was born of a poor family, with a mother and a brother. Her brother worked in the ship yard and he died one morning, Mary had to dress as a boy to take his place, and it worked...barely. She just stayed with the look of James Kidd and sailed a ship with him. She took on to the aspects of a boy I guess." He said sitting down next to him. Edward looked down at Jennifer and smiled. He looked back at Ade.

"How's...Anne?" He asked.

"She fairs a bit better...the loss of her child had taken a toll on her mind, but she stopped crying." He said. Anne was over by a tree head down. Edward walked over to her. She looked up at him with a faint smile. He sat next to her. Silence.

"She's beautiful Edward." She said.

"Would you like to hold her?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. He handed her the child slowly. She looked down at her and smiled.

"Anne...would y-...I mean ade has joined the assassins and I don't know if he'll be returning to my ship anytime soon...so when you're ready...would you be my new quartermaster?" He asked.

"'Course Edward, I'd gladly take the challenge." She said. They looked off awaiting departure soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later Edward and Anne were about to set off when an assassin stopped them at the dock.

"Wait! Wait! Señor." He said walking up to them. "Ah tabai wishes a word with you señor." He said.

"What now?" He asked to himself. He nodded and went to his tent. Ah tabai was sitting there next to a strangely dressed man. He poured them glasses of water.

"Kenway...I have a proposition for you." He said.

"And what would that be, old man?" He asked.

"This is Assad tubay an elder sage. He has...certain powers that can help us."

"In what ways?" He asked giving a weird look and taking a drink.

"He...he can bring Mary back." He said as Edward and Mary both broke their glasses.

"Okay now I'm interested, tell us how?" He asked.

"We need Mary's body first of all, Coffin and all. He has a ritual which can resurrect her. But...it takes two days for his magic to work." He said.

"How can a ritual last that long can he even stay awake?" Edward asked. Assad whispered something in ah tabai's ear.

"He can meditate for thirty years without taking a wink of sleep. This will be like a minute for him. But there are some things he requires. A whale bone, a shark bone, and a jaguar pelt." He said. Edward flew back in his seat.

"Woah, the shark bone and jaguar pelt I can do, but a whale bone is impossible." He said.

"Well you must bring your best to catch one, if we will ever see Mary again!" He yelled. A silence filled the room.

"...I'll get the bone...whatever it takes." He Said shaking tabai's hand and leaving, a confident look on his face.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edward sat in his cabin. So far he had collected both the shark bone and the pelt, but he still needed the whale bone. He sat back in his seat and looked at Mary in his mind, he was nervous, but also confident about getting the whale bone. He would do anything to get her back. A crew man came in.

"Sir, we've spotted the mother of all humpbacks on the starboard side, will we pursue?" He asked.

"Yes, don't lose him and prepare the boats, we're going fishing." He said walking out.

They were on the hunt for the hump back approaching it in the hunting boat. The humpback dove and they looked in all directions. It rose. It was considered the giant of the seas and freaked out the crewmen a bit, they hadn't chased one before

"starboard!" A crewman yelled. The beast rose from the water and he aimed. The beast dove as he shot, he missed. He cursed to himself. The beast attacked the boat and knocked off one of the men. They brought back the jackdaw to pick him up. The beast passed again and he shot, it missed again. He forced the courage out of him and as the beast rose he yelled with all of the fury he could muster.

"FOR MARY!" He yelled as the threw the spear at the whales heart and they pulled it in. He tore the bone from it's very body and held it in his hand, he took the wheel.

"To Tulum, to Mary..." He said as they set sail.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had returned to the island and ah tabai and Assad were waiting at the port. They walked off the jackdaw and Edward was holding the items in his hand, blood still dripping through his hands. He handed them to Assad. He stared at them blank.

"Well, can you perform this so called ceremony or not?" He asked anxiously. He whispered something into tabai's ear.

"He said, it will take time, but it can be done." He said as they sighed in relief. They all gathered around the middle of the temple burial ground which was a house of the priest. They dug up Mary's casket and put it on the stone carved table, as night fell Assad lay the bones and pelt in the skull and bones flag shape. He began speaking in ancient Mayan and the carvings on the stone began to glow purple and white. The light fled to the top of the stone like water and flowed into the casket. Flash of light appeared and they calmed. Usually Edward was scared of magic of ancient origin, but he would do anything to bring Mary back. The light turned to a small glow, but still nothing. He spoke to Ah Tabai and sat meditating.

"He said to get some rest, with this kind of spell it will take a day, he will watch over and protect the casket. We will return in the morning and we will see the prices you paid pay off themselves." He said.

"It better damn work tabai, we all want her back, so I don't think you want an entire island giving you a distraught look every day." Edward criticized.

"Save your criticism after the ceremony is complete, Kenway. Only then can you pin the blame." He said walking out. They did the same. Assad looked over the casket and sat. Inside the casket though, the deceased and decomposed eyes of Mary read began to open, glazed over with white. Her soul was beginning to return. But are there consequences to this, not even Assad knew. We shall see.

0000000000000000000000000000000

They all awoke early and went to the grave yard. Assad was still meditating. And the glow was close to disappearing. Assad woke and the glow was gone. He spoke to ah tabai.

"It's...time." He said. They all looked at the casket. Suddenly it began to open slowly and a woman's hand appeared. Slowly Mary, fully dressed and unwounded and unscarred sat up. They were all in aw. She yawned and opened her eyes, they were brown again. She looked around.

"What?" She asked. They all grouped around her laughing and all tears in their eyes, she was back, but this was only the beginning of something strange.


	3. Ch3: on deck and about

Ch3: on deck and about. I'm so sorry I slacked on this one! Enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kill them." Said an ominous voice. The now enraged body of Mary read put her foot down on Edwards head. He was wounded and near death.

"Mary..." He said faintly groping her leg. Crunch as blood splattered all over the blank expression on her face, she roared. As lightning struck and Mary read awoke in a sweat. She was in shock at what she had seen. She stood up and looked around. Covering herself with a blanket she walked out to the kitchen. She stumbled. Her legs were skinny and she could barely walk. She limped over to the couch and sat. She opened her eyes to see Edward and Jennifer looking down at her.

"Glad to see your awake. You were sleeping so heavily it almost looked like you were still dead." He said.

"Heheh...very funny Edward. Is this...her?" She asked.

"Your own flesh and blood. Would you like to hold her?" He asked.

"Of course I would!" She said excited. He handed her over and she held her gently. She looked down at the smiling baby smiling herself with a tear in her eye."oh...I wish I could have seen her before I died. If we didn't have the help of the elder sage I would have never seen this beautiful child. Did you name her?" She asked.

"Yes, Jennifer after my mother. But if you would like to change it-"

"No I love the name. Our little jenny." She said. There was a brief silence until Edward spoke up.

"Look Mary, I know this is a bit of an...awkward incite to your first day back...but I wanted to ask you something. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant with her?"

"I was...oh...I was scared. And great god in heaven knows what you would've said. I was afraid you wouldn't stay." She said bowing her head. He hugged her.

"Of course I would have stayed, Mary. Having a child is amazing. And I wouldn't want any other person to be her mother." He said.

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you so much." She said crying. They separated. Mary stood up, barely."I have to go change." She said.

"'Course lass." He said as she walked back into the room. There was a knock on the door and Edward went to answer it. It was one of his crew mates.

"Sir, sir! Johnson's gone off the deep end, sir." The man said.

"Who?" He asked.

"One of the cannon operators, he's going crazy firing at every direction possible! And he shot adewale with a pistol!" He said. His eyes widened as he went to Mary's room carrying the baby. He ran as she was tying her head band.

"Edward? What's wrong?" She asked as Edward handed her the baby.

"One of my cannon operators just shot ade!" He yelled.

"What?! Why?!" She asked as Edward grabbed his swords and pistols, but Mary grabbed the pistols out of his hand.

"Well, You need more th'n a pea shooter to take down someone who could be in control of y'ur cannons!" She said walking over to her closet and taking out a blunderbuss with a gold outline. Edward stared at the gun and looked back at her."what you didn't think I took a few weapons and stored 'em here? When you fly my flag, you want a back up hideout." She said cocking it. She then walked outside and went to Anne."Anne, can ya watch jenny?" She asked.

"Sure, but what for?" She asked.

"No time to explain, just don't move until we get back!" Edward yelled as they ran to the dock. Ade' was limping with a crew member helping him to the village."ade!" He yelled.

"Edward..." He said as he fell. The crew man helped him up.

"What happened up there, man." He asked.

"Johnson was getting some canon balls, and he froze up. All of a sudden he grabbed a pistol and match and started shooting at everything in sight person or ship." He said wheezing every breath.

"Don't worry old friend, well take him down." He said. They walked to the ship as Mary was loading her blunderbuss. They peaked their heads over the hull. Johnson was standing there looking in the air. His hands were covered in blood and a sword in the floor next to him as If he through it to the ground. There were two bodies. One was a swivel operator. And the other was Jackson the shanty's main singer. They rose slowly and he twitched. They stepped back one. He slowly turned.

"Thou shalt deal the sins of this world. And pay for the loss of the bet of life." He wheezed devilishly. He shot a gun at them. They dodged to the sides. Mary shot her blunderbuss and his hand was destroyed. He shot again and hit her in the shoulder. Edward shot at him and hit him in the chest. He still stood shooting. At that point Mary came up behind him and pulled a sword against his head, she beheaded him in seconds. As soon as that was done, his head rolled over to Edward. It's eyes were still moving.

"You cannot stop the fallen, they will rule you all, he will never stop. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yelled the head. Edward shot it with a sick expression on his face. The eyes ceased glowing. Assad and ah tabai walked over.

"This is him?" Ah tabai asked.

"Y...yes. The...the head kept talking after I killed it he said...the fallen will rule us all." He said. Assays eyes widened and he walked over to the head. He held his head to it and closed his eyes. He opened them with horror and walked back to ah tabai. He gasped as his eyes widened when he whispered into his ear.

"Come, now." He said leading them to the temple. He took the medallion off of his neck and put it in a slot in the ground. He turned it like a key and spoke ancient words."Selma oonak." He said as a door slowly opened in the ground. He and the others walked down. He grabbed a torch and lit it as they walked down a long corridor. When they reached the end they went into a cylinder like room with writing on it. He walked over to where the writing began and started reading.

"When the skies grow dark, the seas turn red the fallen will destroy the world they walk on." He said reading the first few lines.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked.

"It is a prophesy. It was foretold that a great evil would descend on the land. It's name is...the fallen." He said. They all gasped as he held the light over a drawing of the evil he described. They were people with glowing purple eyes just like Johnson."it is said the evil will infect the people of this world like a disease, making them kill one another, and it would then descend on the world like a shroud of darkness and destroy what remains. It is also said a savior will come to this world in its time of need." He said pointing to a painting of a man holding a sword and pistol with a white glow around him curing the people of the darkness.

"Who is this savior?" He asked.

"He or she will be amongst the infected and betray the fallen by destroying it."

"How will we know who?" Mary asked.

"A light will shine down from the heavens on the drone for all to see and that fallen drone shall become his undoing. You must have hope, for this savior will appear. Go! Fight the fallen and be protected by this." He said as Assad placed a magic marking on each of their foreheads.

"We can defeat them until the savior arrives." Mary said. They all nodded at each other.

"Then fly the flag of the assassins and let loose the dogs of war." He said as they ran off to the jackdaw, Edward explained to the crew what was happening. Anne handed jenny to Mary who went to the cabin, as Edward followed he talked to his new helmsmen.

"Plot a course for the nearest repair island. We're not loosing this war and we'll need help." He said.

"Yes sir." He said taking the wheel. Ade Edward and Mary sat at the table.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Edward" ade said.

"Trust me, old friend we'll get through this." He said. Mary sat looking back at Tulum as they were heading for a new world.


	4. Ch4: danger zone!

Ch4: danger zone! The names a song from top gun, I don't own it. Enjoy this thrilling chapter.

Mary laid asleep on the bed in Edwards cabin. The ship was docked and it was raining outside. As she awoke to the sound of lightning she looked out the window and realized they were at an island. The door opened as Edward walked in.

"Glad your awake, you fell asleep only minutes after we left port." He said.

"And that's surprising'?" She asked.

"Well yes seeing as you were asleep for six months in a hole in the ground." He said. She chuckled.

"Again very funny, Edward." She said. "Where are we?" She asked rubbing her eye and yawning.

"The great inagua, safest place we can be and thanks to assads apprentice that we brought, he already marked everyone on the island so this can be our little fort to come up with plans. In fact just this morning we already came up with one.

"And what would tha' be?" She asked. Edward laid down a map of the Caribbean.

"These tiny underpopulated islands are all pirate and assassin safe points. All marked and safe for the most part. But I have lookouts all a around the forts and unfortunately an unknown by the flag docked during the night and took over the class 3 fort near Kingston. We got more reports that the ship came from Kingston itself." She gave a scowl

"We can only assume that Kingston is infected as well

"I can only imagine what those monsters are doing to Hammond and his men, if they hurt them I'll slaughter every last one of them, no one messes with my crew." He said slamming down on the table not answering her. She looked at him comfortingly. He calmed down and sighed

"That is our assumption. But we can't say for certain if it was just the ship or the whole goddamn government. That's why we're going to Kingston where we'll meet with one of my informants, he said in the letter he sent that he saw governor Rogers pulling up in a galleon in the middle of the night. Then, and this is the interesting part, he described seeing black cloaked assassins with glowing eyes pouring into the town. He followed one which went to an open window and grabbed a dart and shot it inside. He climbed up and saw it was a soldier. He said whatever was in that dart spread throughout his entire body like poison through the veins. He followed another, another soldier, and another, and another. All of them were soldiers, but one was a captain of the man o' war. He went back to the docks to wait and all the soldiers including the captain were fully dressed and walking onto the galleon the governors eyes weren't glowing, but he saw a glow on his scar, he is infected. That galleon was the ship that attacked the fort and now as we speak Rogers is gaining control of it and he'll be spreading to others, and again we don't know if he's the ring leader, but if he takes over our other forts it will make travel impossible. But so far Kingston and the fort are the only infected areas, which means Nassau and Havana, and any other of the highly populated or militarized islands are safe for now." He said finishing the letter.

"Well at least we know what the enemy looks like, but I don't want to leave jenny here even if we are going in disguise, also what if this place is invaded while we're gone they might not get infected but they can still fight. What if-" she was cut off by Edward kissing her, she was surprised but gave in as a tear drew down her cheek. They separated.

"I know you're worried I am too, but the mark and bravery of the people here will protect her and themselves. I trust them completely." He said. She shed a tear and hugged him.

"I hope your right." She said hugging tighter

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the fort Hammond, it's captain/kenway's old boarding party captain was it a sell chained and beat up. His face and chest were covered in blood scars and bruises his clothes tattered from torture he kneeled there silent. The cell door opened and Rogers walked in his scar still glowing. Hammond's men, now under the fallen's spell picked him up to his feet. Rogers walked up to him with a smug smile on his face.

"I heard about this fort getting taken over by Kenway and you dogs, never thought he would be so dumb putting someone so weak in charge. Now I will ask again where is kenway?!" He yelled

"..." Hammond said nothing. Rogers smirked and slashed him with the whip. Hammond yelled in pain.

"My master grows inpatient, we know he contacts all of the fort leaders for updates, and we know that you were the last one he contacted. I'll ask again, WHERE IS HE?!" He yelled.

"c...come closer...and I'll tell you something he wanted us all to tell you if we ever crossed paths." He leaned closer and Hammond leaned up to his ear and yelled, "FUCK YOU!" Rogers Drew back holding his ear he whipped him twice and he yelled in pain while laughing. He walked up to the guard.

"Don't feed this one tonight." He said. The guard nodded expressionless. Rogers went to the war room and sat a single candle flickering on his desk revealing a map of the Caribbean. He sat and stared at it.

"Where ever you are Kenway, what ever crevice, what ever putrid hole your hiding in I will find you and I will end you." he said blowing out the candle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Edward and Mary were ready to leave. They put on brown cloaks and were about to board the jackdaw until they heard someone yelling at them.

"Edward! Hello Edward!" The voice yelled. They turned to see Stede bonnet docking right next to the jackdaw. He walked over to them still wearing his eyepatch.

"Bonnet it's been a while." He said shaking his friends hand.

"Yes, I received a letter from a crewman of yours saying to come to one of these islands, and as luck would have it I ended up here. Where are you off to?" He asked.

"A reconisince mission in Kingston, hopefully we can dock far enough away to not attract attention." He said.

"Well...why don't you come with me. You could walk right into port without being noticed." He said.

"Really? That would be great, thank you, bonnet." He said.

"Well it's the least I can do, besides anything to prevent the end of the world." He said seriously. Bonnet then took a look at Mary."Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Oh yes, Stede bonnet, Mary read. She's my partner and mother of my child." He said. Bonnet smiled and shook her hand.

"Well, congratulations! Anyway, ready to board?" He asked.

"Go get the ship ready, we need to say our goodbyes." He said. Bonnet nodded and went back to his ship. Then, Anne and A'de walked over with Jennifer.

"Is she?" Mary started.

"Fast asleep, me and A'de will watch her while your gone." She said. Mary hugged her.

"Thank you."

"Of course, mary." She said. Edward hugged her too and turned to A'de.

"Return safely, Edward. We will await it." He said shaking his hand. They said their final goodbyes and boarded bonnets schooner.

They undocked and sailed off to Kingston.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They docked at the port and got off. They blended with the crowd and looked around, no one had glowing eyes. They hid into an alley and made sure they weren't followed.

"No one I saw was infected, you?" Edward asked.

"No, so it's safe to assume the military's corruption is the fallen's main ideal, for now." She said taking another glance out.

"Yes, so we should be cautious and watch for soldiers...come to think of it I haven't seen any soldiers."

"Me neither, maybe your informant knows more about our soldier shortage." She said.p

"Yes let's find him, he should be waiting for us at the maroon assassins hideout." He said.

"Yes, we'd better hurry, his letter also said they return every night." She said. They climbed the town hall and looked around, the maroon hideout was always known to burn a purple fire that could be seen from rooftops for assassins and runaway slaves. He focused and saw a faint light in the distance it was hard to see because the sun was setting. They nodded at each other and started running towards it.

When they reached it they jumped down and saw no one. All they saw was a small flame flickering in a tin bowl. There were foot steps on the roof next to them. Suddenly, the maroon assassin jumped out and held a knife to Edwards neck as Mary pointed a pistol at his neck.

"It's me! It's me!" He yelled. He let go and Mary put away the gun.

"Sorry, Kenway. We are taking precautions. I already lost three of my men to the fallen's black cross assassins. 2 of which were infected." He said.

"No problem. I would have done the same. Is he here?" He asked.

"Yes he's inside waiting for you." He said leading them inside the hideout. They were led inside a room where two guards were protecting a door. They stepped inside only to see governor Torres at his desk.

"TORRES?! He's your informant?!" Mary asked shocked.

"Yes, before we left for the great inagua I sent letters around for both warning and a need for information. When we got there I got a letter back from one of his men. I thought it was a threat at first, but then he said in the first part of the letter that he went out of contact with governor Rogers and the rest of his navy/army. He suggested a truce to discover who or what was behind his disappearance we already knew that, but what we don't know where the place he was taken to is. We came here to look over the maps and locate the fallen's operations base. So far the closest he's gotten are certain islands not around Kingston. But so far no one has ceased communications with him. People that he's had contacts with at least." He said.

"But he had us imprisoned and me killed by locking me up while in labor. I wouldn't be surprised if this devil inspired ass would attract the fallen's men right to us." She said.

"I know, i know. And if he weren't willing to help us I would shoot him where he stood! But he's the only one with the connections we need to end this upcoming Armageddon." He said calming her down. She stood there crossing her arms.

"I have a new theory, there are a couple places the fallen might hide. They are places filled with unbalances and evil. Port au prince, the slaving city. Nassau, the pirate city. And the island of the observatory, which only Kenway knows how to get to. But the only way we can do that is to follow the ship that comes here every day for more soldiers for the evil army. No other choices can be asserted because if we waste time searching everywhere we will be to late as the fallen's army takes over the known world and on." He said.

"Well...what time does it usually arrive?" Mary asked.

"About an hour from now." He said.

"Then, we should hide by the docks where you saw them before." He said. They all nodded at each other and left to see the evil ship.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The ship docked slowly and Mary and Edward and the assassin waited, but nothing came out. They were curious for a moment, but then grew drowsy. They looked around and saw darts on their necks.

"POISOooo..." Edward began to yell until they became unconscious. Then two black cross assassins came out of the shadows and dragged them aboard the ship. They threw them into the brig and Rogers walked in.

"Do what you wish with the girl, I have plans for these two." He said as they closed the door enveloping the room in darkness.


	5. Ch5: lost, alone, destroyed

Ch5: lost, alone, destroyed. Hey guys, thanks for looking at my story! Enjoy.

Mary awoke on a small island staring at a seagull that landed on her chest. She swatted it away and stood up. She looked around and didn't see anyone.

(Where am I?) she thought. She walked around a bit and found an old house, it was old and worn out. She walked inside and there was no one home she saw a chair and sat down. She sat there silently and then she heard footsteps. She drew and saw an old man. He was in rags and had a shaggy beard with sun bleached skin. She saw no surprise on the mans face to the gun.

"Go ahead, take what little I have back to your pirate buddies." He said in an annoyed tone as he sat at the nearly destroyed fire place and started a fire. She stared at him with confusion.

"I'm not here to rob you, sir." She said putting her gun away. He looked back at her and then back at the fire.

"Huh...that's a first, a pirate who doesn't steal." He said turning around."so then, what brings you to my little patch of hell?" He asked.

"I...uh...I don't know exactly. The last thing I remember is being knocked out by some kind of green gas." She said. The man walked over to her and looked at her face closely, her eyes veins were pumping and there were tiny black dots under and above her nose.

"Nisicto gas, comes from the Nisicto flower in the jungles of Kingston and port au prince. The effects should wear off in a few hours." He said stepping away. Mary was surprised, followed again by confusion.

"How'd you know what it was?" She asked.

"I'm a plant and wild life specialist from Kingston, my names Nicholas Chaster." He said.

"How'd you get out here?" She asked. He sighed and sat in his chair.

"Pirates are how." He said.

Flashback- (Nicholas is the narrator)

"Come on daddy!" Yelled a little girl.

"We're coming, sweetie. Don't worry." I Said. We were going on a special trip, mostly for my accomplishment for discovering 10 new plants and getting a job offer at the university of science in Kingston. I was taking my wife, daughter and I on a small relaxing cruise in the sea. My daughter ran up the plank to the ship, smiling like crazy, jumping up and down."You are definitely your mothers daughter." I said. They all laughed and walked onto the ship as I took the wheel and left port.

An hour later we were out in the sea. It was a beautiful day, you could see right through the water. Schools of fish and even a whale a couple of yards away. I was still at the wheel and my wife and daughter were fishing for some dinner. I smiled knowing they were having fun. My daughter came up to me and poked me. I looked down at her.

"Daddy what's that?" She asked pointing to something behind us. I was fear ridden to see the flag of death to all ships. A pirate ship was following us and gaining.

"KAREN! TAKE MARY AND GO TO THE EMERGENCY HOLD, NOW!" I yelled. They ran into the bottom of the ship. I tried to outrun them but it was no good. They threw grappling hooks and pulled us in. They held on tight as men surrounded me swords pointed at every inch of my face. They started to go under when I tried to stop them a big tattooed pirate held a gun to my chest. The pirates came back out holding guns to my wife and daughters heads. I heard more footsteps as the apparent captain of the ship walked up to me. Another pirate walked up to him.

"The ships empty sir, 'except for some fish we found in the hold with these two." He said. The captain looked back at me.

"My name is captain John Hax and I don't take kindly to people trespassing in my waters with nothing to give in return." He said with a smirk.

"We didn't know you were here! Were so sorry, sir. Please the fish is all we have to give." I said. He walked over to Karen and Mary.

"Well you have this." He said rubbing the woman's lips.

"Stay away from them!" I yelled. The tattooed guy had his finger on the trigger.

"Heh, not even man enough to take a bullet for his family. What a coward. But, it seems you had the wrong intensions. I don't want...you know, heheheheh. No, I was admiring her skin I could always use a new coat. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He yelled. I looked in horror. He held a knife to her neck and then to her head."where do you think I should start boys?" He yelled. They all started yelling head, head, neck, head, neck! He pushed the blade to her neck.

"NOOOO!" I yelled pushing them all back, and punching the gun out of the brute's hand. I ran to my wife but I was knocked back by the captains body guard. He was an ex assassin for the Templars, he was known all around England as the man who betrayed and killed four Templar generals and dozens of their men, his name was Donato Mancini. I was fading as I saw my wife and daughter taken away. I woke up on this island and just survived crying every night for 5 years.

Flashback end- (Nicholas is no longer the narrator.)

Mary was speechless as a tear rolled down her cheek. She never cried before. But at the same time she knew how he felt. She hugged him still crying. She let go and looked back at him.

"I'm so sorry. I lost my brother to the same business, and every day I missed him. And to this day I never thought anyone could have gone through the same pain I and my mother felt all those years ago, you are proof that I am wrong." She said. The old man shed a tear and stood up.

"Well, I suppose the only mystery is how you got on this island in the first place. So tell me." He said. He walked over and grabbed her a cup of water.

"Well it's kind of a long story." She said.

"Im not going anywhere." He said. She sighed and began. She told him about ah tabai, Assad the elder sage, even hers and Edwards relationship. When she finished he put on a serious face and stood up again.

"Well, let's try to find a way off of this island, and you back to your friends." He said walking outside. He looked around and turned back to her. "I'll round up some plywood and vines, see if you can strip some of the wood off of the house." He said. She nodded and started taking out big pieces with her sword, she took the ratty curtains and some sticks and started making a sail. Nicholas started making the floor of the raft. They tied the last knot and started out. They sailed off of the island. Mary checked her pockets and found her map. She looked at it and around. There was a rock on the map the shape of a ridged sphere and that rock was right in front of them. They had to turn left and keep going that way until they reach the assassin outpost where adewale and Anne are. She shifted the raft to that direction and they sailed towards it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Far away in the fort near Kingston Edward and Anto were chained and broken. They had been tortured for hours and were barely conscious. Rogers and two dark assassins walked in.

"I've finally got you, you dog!" He yelled kicking Edward in the stomach. He wheezed in pain. He looked up at him.

"Did Hammond give you my message?" He asked snickering. Rogers kicked him again.

"That worm was annoyingly amusing, pity he didn't last long." He said. Edward looked up in pure hate.

"You sons of BITCHES! NO ONE HURTS MY CREW AND LIVES TO TELL THE TAIL!" He yelled trying to rip his throat out, but only managed to grip air. Rogers punched him in the face, but Edward didn't back down and bit down on his fingers. Rogers growled in pain. When he got loose his dark assassins began to aim their pistols.

"No! Not until we get what we need." He said.

"Which is what again?" Edward asked with an annoying smirk. He kicked his face in.

"Your assassin outposts, especially the one with all of your pirate buddies." He said.

"Heh heh heh..." Wheezed Anto. "We would rather die than reveal the locations of our family." He said. Rogers knocked him out using a club.

"We've already taken control of half of your forts, Kenway. I would surrender and let the fallen cleanse you of sin and chaos." He said. Edward laughed in his face.

"You'd better get comfortable, I'm not going to be a "pawn of evil" any time soon, Rogers." He said. Rogers scowled and knocked him out with the club. He walked out of the room. An assassin walked up to him.

"Sir, shall we let the good doctor take a look at them?" He asked in a low voice.

"Hmm...no let's give them a day or two to change their minds, maybe telling them of his work will help. I still have my methods you know." He said walking into his room and sat in his chair. He looked at the world that was forming from the fallen and smiled.(Oh they'll talk, and if they don't my master will make them. He said sipping his beer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There it is!" Yelled Mary. Her and Nicholas had been sailing for almost two days and had finally returned to the great inagua. The went ashore and saw the remains of a battlefield. They looked around and saw bodies of dark assassins, pirates, and assassins of the creed. She held a hand to her forehead in disbelief. (What happened?) she thought.


	6. Ch6: revengeloss

Ch6: Revenge=loss

Hi guys, I'm already thinking about my next story...amulet, how to train your dragon 2, or and I'm not sure about this yet but, archer. I just finished season 5 and I really kind of want to do a later on thing into season 6. Spoilers are in there

If I choose it. Also, I'm going to say this now, I can't remember all of the assassins and other characters names, so sorry if I mess them up. Enjoy.

-0-0-

Mary searched through the wreckage and only found body after body. She walked over to the mansion, it was burnt to the ground. She went to her knees and began to fade into her mind. Suddenly, she heard the click of a gun behind her head. She turned her head slowly to see a dark assassin was pointing a gun at her, but he quickly fell to the ground. A partially wounded Anne was seen with a smoking gun. She walked up to the two and hugged Mary.

"Anne! What happened here?" She asked very happy to see her friend.

"A squad of some sort of dark assassins found us but we managed to fight them off...but at an obvious cost." She said looking at the dead sprayed across the ground.

"Are my daughter and the others safe?" She asked worried.

"Yes were underground In the caverns. Come on-. Wait...where's Edward?" She asked.

"We...we were ambushed back at Kingston, and these dark assassins are like the fallen's soldiers...and Rogers is their commander. I can only assume Rogers has him and Anto in chains." She said shedding a tear of hate and anger. Anne put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry we'll get 'em out. But first, we need to tell the others about what's happened." She said. She looked over at Nicholas."Who's this old fellow?" She asked.

"This is Nicholas Chaster. He and I met on the island Rogers and his men threw me on." She said. Anne shook his hand and led them to the bunker. There were wounded every where you looked, some people didn't have arms, others didn't have legs, some didn't have any limbs at all. They walked themselves over to A'de who had bandages around his right arm and his head. He smiled seeing her.

"Where's Edward?" He asked.

"Rogers captured him and Anto, they threw me onto an island." She said. Ade was furious and slammed his hand on a piece of wood hard.

"...where." He asked. Mary brought out her map and a pencil.

"Their most likely at the Kingston stronghold, but I was gone for days I don't know if anywhere else has been taken over." She said. A'de and Anne looked at each other. They both sighed and Anne took the pencil, she marked islands and strongholds with black x's symbols. Mary was confused and shocked.

"W..what do these mean?" She asked.

"After you guys left it only took a day for the fallen to gain control over the militaries and he used the armies from Kingston and raided ships. One of our spies saw what he had used with the stollen goods. He was making what they apparently call the ark. A giant warship three times the size of a man 'o war. Unfortunately...we only know this because the spy we sent...he was the only survivor to the ark's power. They managed to cripple most of our fleet and take all of the forts. After that, we lost contact with our people in Havana. Kingston has become for all we know the stronghold of the fallen's empire. We and a few other islands are all that's left." She said. Mary was awestruck, she was horrified by what she had heard. It was the end of days and they were all in the middle of it. She snapped out of her trance.

"Wh...where's my daughter?" She asked. Anne led her over to the care center. It was a small room with doctors and wounded assassins. The stealth assassin from the hunters islands was there using her healing brew to help the wounded. Sherry the pirate assassin was holding jenny and smiled at Mary when she walked over. She handed her off and walked away.

"Sherry, ade, and I have been watching her since you three left. Bonnets men stayed behind too, wanted to stay and drink away." She said Mary smiled down at her daughter.

"Speaking of bonnet where is he?" She asked.

"Over here, Mary." Said bonnet opening the door."When you didn't return I feared the worst. So I returned here and found that we were under attack. And I hate to admit it, but due to my limited skill in the privateering industry I wasn't paying attention and I was shot in the arm. And I'm afraid I'm not that good of a shot either...But never mind my kander, where's Edward?" He asked.

"He was captured and so was Anto, and as soon as we're all rested we'll rescue him." She said. Just then a man burst through the door.

"Miss, we have news about captain Kenway and Anto the assassin." He said almost out of breath. He fell to his knees.

"Are you alright?" Anne asked helping him up.

"Yes, ma'am. Just a bit tired, I barely got away without being seen." He said taking a deep breath.

"What did you find out?" Anne asked handing him some water. He drank it all in a second. He huffed and took another breath.

"They're moving Kenway, Anto, and some others to another location." He said. Mary's eyes grew wide with seriousness.

"Where?" She asked.

"I couldn't here much, but I heard...Nassau." He said.

"That means that Edwards pirate republic fell." She said.

"There's more...it's Rackham he's sided with the fallen, that's how they got Nassau." He said. Mary hated Rackham, everyone did. He was hated for betraying Edward and captain Charles Vaine.

"THAT DOG!" She yelled "*sigh*...it's a good thing he doesn't know where we are." She said calming down. She sat down and looked at the map.

"We have an outpost that doesn't look to be taken over. We could go there." She said. Anne scowled.

"I put a horn doggy asshole of a pirate named Gulliver O'Reilly, an Irishman who's tried to get up my skirt since I met him. I hate to say it but he's worse than Rackham." She said. Mary looked at her with a "seriously" look on her face. Anne kept shaking her head again and again and again, with the same look on Mary's face. She finally gave in.

"FINE! But he comes near me..I will END him." She said. They all laughed.

"It's settled we leave in the morning." She said.

"I'm...coming too." A'de said limping in. He fell to his knees in pain. Anne and the stealth assassin helped him up.

"My friend you are not well you must rest." She said.

"I will NOT stand by and let friend be tortured by that demon!" He said standing up, and the back down to his knees.

"I'm sorry, A'de but you go out there you'll worsen your condition, or worse than that." She said. He sat down putting a hand to his head. They returned to talking.

"I guess the only question is, how do we even make it to the island?" She asked.

"Well, I actually have something that'll help us." Anne said leading them outside. The walked towards the port and saw a ship that didn't belong to them. Anne stopped and turned around."This is what we can use to get to Nassau." She said. The ship sort of looked like the jackdaw, but black withy torn sails, a sort of purple light was misting out of it.

"Maybe we don't have to stop at the island after all." Mary said. Anne thrusted her arm in with a smile, she was happy that she didn't have to face O'Reilly. They all looked aboard the ship, there were sleeping quarters and a kitchen, and everything else a normal ship would have, except...there were some problems in the brig. Anne had noticed this and called the others. They all walked down and saw some sort of magic room. There were books with spells and how to make potions, but the main ingredient was the black powder that the saw on the table. It was in a glass with a spell book next to it. Mary picked it up and saw the same light from the ship inside the powder. They looked at the cages and saw arm and head restraints. Mary began to sum it up. She walked over to a cage.

"They use this powder to change people." She said.

"How do you know?" Nicholas asked.

"It's spread all over the floors of the cages. They must use marks on the head like we did to suppress it." She said.

"I may be able to reverse engineer a cure from this, using chemicals and some plant materials." He said. Mary was amazed at his confidence, when she found him he was a broken man, but he seems to be up in his spirits.

"I guess the only thing now is, how we sneak in." She said.

"I may be able to help with that too. Can I see a dark assassin body?" He asked.

They brought a dark assassins body and put him on the table. Nicholas took off his hood and opened his eyelid and they all saw his eye was still glowing. Nicholas looked at the glow and stood up.

"I can make a fake sort of powder that can imitate these symptoms." He said looking around the cabin. He was looking at jars nodding and shaking his head at them, he shook them and tested weight. They were amazed how quickly he could do this with things he just found around. He mixed them into three glasses."Now all I need is a hair from each of you." He said. Mary and Anne gave him theirs, but bonnet was quivering his. Nicholas raised an eyebrow. He finally gave him his. Nicholas went over and placed them each in a glass, he then marked them. Their eyes began to glow like the fallen's victims. They were finished, except for the uniforms. They looked in the ship and found many clean uniforms. They all put one on and looked at themselves. They looked exactly like them.

"Now all that's left I getting in." She said they all nodded and followed her back out.

A few hours later they had come up with the plan they needed, they had the ship the uniforms, and escape plan ready. They said their goodbyes to their friends. Mary didn't want to leave jenny again, but she had to so she could bring back her father, and then she knew they could be a family together. They boarded the ship and left for Nassau.

-0-

A few hours later they reached the island. They had a plan that bonnet was their captive and they were bringing him back as a prisoner. The island seemed deserted, until Rogers and two general class dark assassins walked towards them.

"Report, what did you find on the island?" He asked. Mary and the others were nervous. She mustered the courage and spoke

"Nothing but this putrid resistance fighter." She said punching him down. He looked up at her mad, she winked and his expression turned calm but firm. He stood back up."He set traps all around the island waiting for us to find him, we're all that's left." She said.

"Grrr! Take him to the brig...looks like Kenway will have a new playmate." He said. That won her over immediately and they began to walk, but Rogers stopped them.

"You didn't salute." He said. They were scared, they didn't know how to salute them.

"Sorry sir, of course." They walked back and Mary whispered to Anne, "Follow my lead." She said. They stood strait and put a fist to the heart.

"Hail the fallen!" They said loudly. Rogers luckily returned the salute and they began walking again. The relieved themselves as they walked to the prison. The gates were open in the fortress and they went inside. They walked bonnet towards the door to the brig walking past hundreds of dark assassins.

Inside the brig a sage was marking prisoners for the fallen's armies, you could hear their screams from miles away. He was going to Edward, ready to mark him, but Mary knocked on the door and he stopped before he could mark him. He opened it and she stabbed him in the chest and lied him down. She ran over to Edward who she unchained while Anne unchained Anto.

"Edward? Wake up." She said slapping him gently. He looked up from his sleep.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Nassau." She said.

"Who are you?" He asked. She removed her hood.

"Someone who loves you." She said kissing him. They separated and smiled at each other.

"I don't mean to interject, but we must be going." Bonnet said. They walked out

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"We took a few things from the dead dark assassins and snuck in. We have a ship out side, we-" she was cut out by Rogers and his assassins turning around the corner. Mary threw a smoke bomb and they ran but ere cut off at the bridge. Mary took her blunderbuss and gave it to Edward. She gave a gun to bonnet and she herself used two pistols, while Anne stood with her swords, Anto used his fists. They charged at them and Edward took out enough o get out.

"Close the gate!" A man yelled. Edward moved Anne, bonnet, and Anto out, but Mary was keeping them back.

"Mary, come on!" He yelled. She was flanked and took them out. Edward kept fighting too.

"Leave, I'll handle this!" She yelled.

"No I won't leave you to die!" He yelled as they kept fighting.

"I'll be fine just go!" She yelled.

"NO!" He yelled still fighting.

"Grrr." Mary growled and pushed him through the closing gate. As it closed he saw her get over powered. He kicked and punched the door.

"MARY!" He yelled. He kept trying to get in.

"Edward! We have to go, now!" Anne yelled. She pulled him away from the door and they went to the ship. They left quickly and were out of range in minutes. Edward locked himself in the captains quarters. He was sitting head in his hands and he finally looked up pissed off. He said to himself

"I swear I'll rescue you, Mary, I promise." He said as they sailed for home.


	7. Ch7: destruction for good

Hey guys this is the second to last chapter and I just want to tell you what is next. The next story I am planning is a reboot of the walking dead, or httyd2, maybe archer will be number 2 but we'll see. Star Wars might be one too. I'll tell you my decision soon.

Edward was on the ship. He was distraught, confused and just plain sad. He wondered why, why she would try to rescue him. She really didn't know if he was alive or not, and now she was in the hands of the fallen. He then became angry. He stood up from his chair and furiously flipped the table over.

"Ahhhhh!" He yelled furiously. He threw his coat rack at the wall, and he just fell to the chair, head in his hands. He cried silently in anger, in hate. He couldn't take it. He then picked up the table and put a piece of paper down. He drew what he had seen at the prison something that could change everything. He quickly ran out to anne. And he almost tripped over his own feet. He gave her the paper and stood up. she was confused by it and looked at him.

"What's this then?" She asked. He caught himself and stood straight.

"It may be the only thing that can end this and return the world to normal." He said. The stared at the picture. He drew an orb with a sort of light floating around it. "I heard the guards talking that orb, it IS the fallen he's not resurrected completely yet and I think he's vulnerable where he is now if we can kill him before it's too late we can end this." He said.

"Edward...no." She said.

"What?"

"No Edward, even if we want to we can't, we don't have nearly enough fire power to take down that fortress." She said. Edward thought for a moment and he had it.

"What if we steal...the ark?" That immediately ticked her off and she went back to the wheel. "Come on anne, I took a Brig the size of a palace single handedly, this'll just take a little more planning and a little more muscle. We have to go back to the inagua and grab some men to capture it." He said very confidently.

"Even if we could, the ark is heavily guarded how are we supposed to get in?" She asked.

"Could do what you did to get me out." He said. Anne almost fell back. She was cautious like adewale. She was a fighter, but she didn't fight if she didn't need to.

"Listen, Edward, I need you to listen!...One of my spies hasn't returned in days, and that's when we left the inagua. I sent him with another who did return, but didn't tell me what happened to the other. Something or someone might be manipulating them to forget things and setting them loose, I think their testing on them or something." She said.

"What gives you that idea?" He asked.

"Well in the holding cells they have suspension chains to hold someone up, a book full of weird spells, and purple powder everywhere.

They are testing their little book of tricks on the populous, and this powder makes it work and-" she was cut off by Edward smirking thinking of what they both were."Oh fer-."

"Set a course for Kingston, next stop the university of science."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They docked at Kingston. The dark assassins were everywhere turning citizens that had been captured. Their ship was one of the fallen's and they were not noticed. As they snuck away Edward thought for a moment, and it came to him. He knew the one place where they could hideout. The only place no one but the people of their order knew about.

"The maroon hideout." He said.

"Um...the what, Edward?" Bonnet asked looking at the dark assassins as a lookout.

"They're a rebel group who free the slaves that are brought here or around the general area, it's where we met Torres before edward and anto were captured." Anne said back."What about them, Edward?" She asked.

"No one except themselves knows about the hideout. It's a pretty huge risk, but the one here is secluded from the city, and I know we can trust them." He said. Anto was behind them trying to stay quiet thinking about the idea. At this point neither of them could come up with anything better. He nodded and so did the rest."It's settled then." He said. The walked along the rocks toward the small path of sand that led, sort of, to the maroon hideout. Edward only knew about it because a few years ago adawale had brought him to the hideout, knowing the maroons would be rather furious. They walked along the path and swam a bit further until they reached the cavern. Normally you'd have to come in by boat to get through, but they also had a small manual entrance that was at the side of the wall. They walked in and it was dark the torches and candles weren't lit, no one was in the lookout towers, and no one in general could be seen. They walked in a few more steps until men jumped from each direction. Most landed next to them, holding swords and guns to their chests. The ones who were holding them were the same ones from Havana who had done the same to Edward and Anne.

"We all must stop meaning like this, my friends." Said the maroon leader. He let us go and they checked their eyes and skin. He nodded at his men and they lowered their guns. The leader smiled and walked over to them. "Ha ha ha ha, Anto, my old friend!" He said hugging Anto.

"I'm sorry we had to come over in such hard times as you've most likely seen, Sahaat. We need your help with them actually. They use a purple powder or in some cases an elixir that turns the people into the slaves of the fallen. We need to know where they hide it here in Kingston. We think it's at the science institute, but we don't know if it is or not. Do you know anything about it?" He asked. Sahaat thought for a moment and thought of something.

"I know of a building near the middle of town, it is not the science institute, but it has the Christian symbol destroyed in the front of it." He said. They all knew what that building was.

"The church." Edward finally said. And they all nodded. They laid a map down on the table and marked points to enter into the church. Sahaat agreed to help them by helping them take out the guards, but he said that would have to be it because they were "short handed", but they agreed that would be enough. They decided to leave after dark, tonight they knew there would be no more minions for the fallen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun had set and the sky was covered in a sheet of darkness. The dark assassins were patrolling the streets and they all circled back to the church. The maroon members showered into the haystacks and bushes as the other came in from the other side. They shrouded upon the church of the fallen and took down the guards. They walked slowly towards the giant wooden doors. They opened it a crack and saw a mound of purple powder guarded by dark Goliath's. They were hulking men carrying giant iron hammers dozens were guarding the heaping mountain of powder, and Edward and the others didn't even need to look at them. Thanks to Nicholas Chaster, Anne was able to learn more and more about the powder, she found a way to destroy it with a little more help from the books of spells they found on the ship...ok a lot more help. She had technically created the first chemical liquid bomb. Only one was needed to destroy the supply. Edward and the others climbed to the ceiling and Anne opened a sky light. They tied a rope around her waist and began to drop her down, until one of the guards turned his head to look behind him. They swung Ann out of sight before he could see her. He looked around for a moment and turned back. They lowered her more and she slowly dropped the bomb and they swung her back up. Just as they were about to leave a dark assassin saw them and yelled to the guards. Edward turned to anne.

"How long did you make the string?" He asked.

"3 minutes." She said. They all looked at each other and ran. As they cleared the bomb destroyed the entire church in a massive explosion. The commotion gave them an opening to escape and reach the hideout.

OOOOOOOO-

They had beers and food for celebration among them all. While Anne and the others were celebrating, bonnet passed out after one glass, and Anto was catching up with old friends. Edward stared at his glass thinking of mary, wondering what life would be like raising Jenny without a mother to love her. He missed her, that's all he could say. The day she was captured played back in his head over and over, every second, of every minute, of every hour. He couldn't get it out of his head. Anne noticed his sadness, and walked over.

"Edward, please come celebrate." She said trying to lift his spirits. He said nothing."Th...there's a saying I learned growing up. "Bad memories weigh you like an anchor. New happy memories lift your spirits so high you could be an angel. Now Edward we will find her, but you can't keep having the blame be your anchor. It's not your fault she was captured, but your anger you can use on your enemy's to get her back. Now please come and be happy with us, please?" She asked. He looked up and gave a faint smile. He stood up and nodded and went down to celebrate and that night he slept confidently knowing he would rescue mary and defeat the fallen.


	8. Ch8:Final preparations

Hey guys, almost done with this story, second to last chapter. My next story will be coming out in a couple weeks after this one. I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and hell just read the story, thanks everyone Enjoy! So so SOOOOOOO sorry for the late update.

Edward had fallen asleep in a hammock just above the watch tower. Anne and bonnet fell asleep at the bar where everyone else was just as they were though, the watch was wide awake reading a book in the tower. He looked up every once in a while, until he actually saw someone. He lowered his book and slowly took out a pebble and threw it at Kenway. He woke with a start and saw the situation. He understood and got low. Waking the rest, except bonnet. The person walked towards the steps when Edward yelled.

"Now!" He yelled. They dropped onto the intruder, only to see a familiar face.

"Um, can you please stop crushing me?"

"...adewale?" Kenway asked.

"Who else would it be?" He said being helped up. The maroons greeted him happily, adewale went back to Edward.

"How did you get here from the inagua, I was told every ship was destroyed." He said.

"We fixed mary's ship and I hid it in the docking cave next door." He said. Edward became sad hearing her name and sat down. Adawale looked at confused.

"Um, are you alright, Edward?" He asked. He said nothing to his friend. Anne stepped forward.

"Ade, we have much to discuss, but probably don't mention mary around Edward, okay?" She whispered. She looked at him pleadingly. He nodded and turned back to Edward.

"Well, I hope you have time to here my good news." He said. Edward looked up calmed down and stood.

"What is It?" He asked. Adewale led them outside. They had done something while Edward was away, Edward was looking into the writing through the Suns light...he fainted, literally fainted! Anne was on here knees awestruck by what she was seeing. They woke Edward up with cold water and he looked at the ship they were all staring at.

"THE ARK!?" Anne yelled. The hulking ship was bigger than she had once thought. The cannons looked like buttons attached to the sides. Must have been, 400, maybe 500 of them. Edward turned back to A'de, tears in his eyes, and a smile on his face.

"A'de...HOW DID YOU GET THIS?!" He asked frantically.

"Me and your assassin friends, we make a good team. We took her in less than an hour from the dark assassins. She needs a captain." He said. Edward smiled hugging him, almost breaking his ribs.

"Thank you...thank you so much!" He said still crying a bit.

"Ahoy, down there!" Someone yelled. A man, with a rope attached to his legs dove from the ship. Before he landed on his face he hung there, letting the rope stretch. He looked at them and said "hi!", suddenly the rope caught up with him and he was thrown back up. He cut the rope on the decent back down and landed on his feet. He looked up to the sky and laughed loudly.

"Wow! What. A. RUSH!" He yelled laughing once more. The others studied him with bewildered looks on their faces. The man wore rags of yellow, purple, and green sown together, with a mask of the same material. At his side was a large knife, and at his other was a flintlock pistol. He had a twitch in his eye and a crazy smile on his face. He walked up to them and held out his hand. Edward smiled wildly and gripped the mans hand. The growled at each other, the others just stared at them confusingly. "KENWAY!" He yelled.

"SEVER!" They shared glares, until they finally laughed and clapped each other on the back. Anne walked up and tapped Sever on the shoulder. He turned and she punched him in the face knocking him down.

"You...you...SLIMY SEA DOG!" She yelled.

"Nice to see you too, Anne." He laughed wiping blood off his face.

"Good you guys know each other." Ade said.

"Knowing each other is an understatement. This leach and I used to...date. He sweet talked me into helping him with his jobs soon after he sweet talked me into being with him. I thought we were partners, together against all, until He ditched me on Nassau for THREE MONTHS, until I was finally able to make enough money from bar tending, which took FOUR MORE MONTHS, and bought a ship to leave. I eventually went back to my old job and built a life there, because I couldn't play pirate by myself. So my only question now is...HOW THE HELL DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!" Anne asked loudly.

"Sever and I met back at Nassau during the old days. He and I ransacked a few schooners and eventually took a frigate, we kept it for a while until Thatch took it for his attack on the twin galleons to the north. We were both on the same crew at one point too, before me and Bonnet went to Havana in fact. Haven't seen him since the ship sunk. How'd you find him, A'de." He asked.

"Found him off the shores of Tulum, he was in bad shape when we found him. His skin was bleached white on his face and arms, and the skin on his hands was split open and had crusty scabs all over. The assassins would have killed him if I hadn't convinced them to help him. They healed him until he could move on his own. They trained him and put him to work. He was made an assassin less than a year later, never wore the outfit though. He left a little while later to look for someone, but he didn't say who."

"I came to look for both of you. HA HA! I guess my quest is at an end! I wanted to apologize to Anne, but I will admit I was offered a good deal for ditching you. I then regretted it later, when the man double crossed me and ditched ME in the middle of the ocean. That's when Adewale' found me." He said. Anne blushed slightly and crossed her arms."Ade told me the situation and I want to put my new skills to use by helping you guys." He said.

"A'de we have much to discuss, a lot has happened in the last week." Said Edward.

"I understand, Edward, but before we do, let me show you the ship." He said. They had wooden dumb-way elevator and they all stood on it. They were hoisted up, the got off at the top and they marveled at the powerful mass of wood and metal they gazed upon. Ade led the tour, but of course they didn't have time to tour EVERY individual deck, they just went with what A'de'wale said'."This beauty wasn't easy to snatch from the dark assassins. Rogers and his men are well at work trying to corrupt the new world, the fallen on the other hand...well it's too late to get him at his weakest, because he isn't weak, at least not anymore. My spy saw him with his own two eyes, he has awakened and he's been moved towards Kingston, this was supposed to be his "secret weapon" from how he described it...we lost thirty men getting it, about 120 assassins remain here. Thankfully Ah'Tabai called upon more from England itself. They should arrive in a day or two. The fallen thought he could use this as his weapon, well now it's ours." He finished. He led them over toward the wheel."Edward, like I said she still needs a captain. If you're willing, she's all yours." He said. Edward took hold of the wheel, he noticed the inscription on it and gasped.

"This...this is the jackdaws wheel..." He said.

"She ran her last journey as a whole, but we managed to save a piece of her." Ade said with a smile.

"How many cannons does The Ark have?" Anne asked.

"A little less than 500, and we still need someone to give the orders to each operator. We saved the spot for you, Sever, and Edward." He said. Anne blushed again.

"...Why do we need three people...I could do it myself." She said bowing her head.

"You can try to talk to 475 people at once, but I'm sure it won't go the way you want." Ade said with a small chuckle. Anne grunted and sighed.

"...Fine we'll share." She said. Walking to her room.

"Wait, where'd Sever go? I was hoping we could catch up." Edward said.

"No idea, he does this every time attention is taken away from him, he could be on any deck by now." He said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anne was walking to her room passing pirates and assassins along the way, telling her where her room was, until she ran into Alto.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I skipped the introduction and found my quarters, though I'm going up to ask Ade'wale' a few questions."

"Well alright then..." She said.

"Are you alright, miss Anne?" He asked.

"Yes...just some old memories come back to haunt me is all." She said with no expression, trying to keep a leveled head.

"Alright, well if you need anyone to talk to, I'll be around." He said smiling

"Thanks, Alto, but I just want to be alone for a few minutes." She said.

"Okay, but remember everyone on this ship is a friend you can talk to." He said walking away. She thought he was sweet trying to help, but only one person could help here get her emotions out. She walked up to the door of her room and opened it. As she began to walk through Sever hung from his feet and smiled at her.

"Surprise!" He said as she pushed him aside and he fell to the ground on his back. He groaned and stood up. He walked over rubbing his back as she laid on her side facing away from him. He scratched the back of his head and sat down next to her."Uh...hi Annie." He said.

"Get out!" She yelled. He had a guilty look on his face and put a hand on her shoulder, but she only shook it off.

"Listen...I'm really sorry, okay. I was reckless back then, didn't really think about anyone but myself. The assassins taught me different, they taught me about discipline and respect. I know I wronged you a ton of times, but I'm trying to make them right by helping you, and by making things up between us." He said. She looked at him with one eye, trying to study his words and the tone of his voice.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but nothing at this point can make up for what you've done." She said. He looked down.

"Okay." He said sadly.

"What?" She asked.

"Okay, you don't have to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know I'm sorry." He said walking slowly away. Suddenly, Anne pulled him by the back of his collar and kissed him on the lips. It surprised him, but he calmed and hugged her. She broke it and stared at him.

"I...I guess sorry is a start, but JUST a start." She said with a small chuckle in her voice and a tear in her eye. He smiled and hugged her.

"I am sorry, the man who made me bamboozled me into helping him form a crew. Then he ditched me on a raft." He said.

"Who was he?" She asked.

"His name was Jack Rackham." He said. Her eyes widened and a chuckle escaped her lips. He looked at her a bit perplexed."What is it?" He asked.

"That man is one of the horn dogs from Nassau who tried to get into my pants. Started trying after you left." She said. He started to laugh.

"That must mean..." He said leading her on. She laughed hard when she figured it out.

"Oh my god, he got rid of you so he could get with me." She said as they both laughed.

"Heheheheh...next time I see him I'll slit his throat." He said still smiling.

"You'll have too he's working with the enemy." She said pulling him in for a hug.

Meanwhile, Edward and A'de were talking. Edward had explained in accurate detail what had happened since they had left the inagua

A'de was both shocked and saddened by what he had heard, everything that he felt, was how Edward had felt for the past week.

"A'de, um, could I send a letter back to the inagua, back to sherry and Jenny?" He asked.

"I'm afraid the rowboats were destroyed and the letter would take days to reach it. I'm sorry Edward, but until this is finished,Ah tabai's

Assassins are the only communication we'll have."

"Oh...dammit A'de. I haven't seen Jenny in weeks...WEEKS! Do you know what that does to a man to not see his family, except for the repeating image of his love being taken away by DEMONS!...All I want...is to see us all together...I...I just want her back." He said putting his face in his hands. A'de was surprised by the yelling, he had never seen Edward act this crazy, but A'de knows how he feels, losing family can make a man go mad, he had to convince Edward somehow, what he was about to do...well some might call it tough love. He shook Edward gently and Edward looked up tears in his eyes. A'de punched him in the face, knocking him on his back to the floor. He stood up quivering a bit and felt under his nose. He felt a trickle of blood and looked at A'de with shock and surprise.

"Sorry, old friend. I...have learned over the years that pain...it makes you STRONG. Stronger than you ever were or will be. I learned that from slavery, the pain helped me, it guided me to become a maroon, to join and fight in your crew. COURAGE man...pain gives you strength and courage! Use the strength from all the scratches and bruises, and FIGHT...for us...and for your family." A'de finished.

Edward was calmer now, in more ways than one he understood, he nodded a confident look on his face, A'de helped him up and he smiled.

"Th...thank you A'de. That meant a lot, I really needed that." He said. Suddenly, a crewman walked in.

"Sir, the ship is ready for departure, shall I inform the crew?" He asked.

"Actually...tell everyone to come up I have a few things to say before we depart." Edward said. The crewman nodded and sounded on the horn.

"All personnel report up top, captains got a few words to say before the assault." Said the announcer. Sever, Anne, alto, and the others ran down the halls towards the stairs, as did everyone else on that floor, and the others. They were all standing on the massive upper deck waiting for Edward to give the speech, with Anne, Sever, Alto, and A'de at his side, he walked up and yelled.

"Privateers, assassins, PIRATES! These are the names we are all known by, but today we are all known as BROTHERS AND SISTERS IN ARMS! TODAY we go to end the Fallen's rain on this world, to free the innocence, TAKE BACK OUR WORLD!" People cheered."So let's draw apon the seas and finish this war once and for all!" He yelled. They all cheered and returned to their posts pumped and ready to go. "Anne set a coarse for Kingston I imagine, they're waiting for us." He said. They stood on the bridge ready to cure the world of evil."now let's finish this once and for all." He said, they sailed off for the final battle.


	9. Ch9: the battle sort of begins

Hey guys, I lied there will be one more chapter after this one, sorry if I messed with you guys a little, please enjoy though.㈴1

OoooooooooooO

Edward sat in his cabin waiting to arrive at the fortress. He ate some of the eggs and sausage that a crewman had brought on board, suddenly Anne, Sever, and A'de walked in.

"We've got some bad news Edward." Anne said.

"What is it, Anne?" He asked standing up. She laid out a map and he saw a route from Kingston to...to the observatory. He was scared by what he saw, he hated and feared that horrible place. When he went there with Roberts, who is now dead, they found the device that could see things through others eyes. Torres and Rogers wanted to use it to spy on king George, but Edward wanted to use it for pirating, luckily he hid it so no one would find it. The reason he feared it is because of the traps and curses in the observatory itself, and on the island it belongs to. He looked back at her in confusion."What does this mean?" He asked.

"One of our spy's saw the fallen and his men moving their base there, so...we're going there to fight him." She said. He sat for a moment and put a hand across his eyes. Torres's theory was right, the fallen had gone to one of the most supernatural in the known world. Edward stood up and looked out the window and sighed calmly.

"When?" He asked still staring at the sea. Anne rolled up the map and walked over to him.

"Before we tell you, there's something else, something that might change things a bit." She said.

"What is it, Anne?" He asked turning to face her. She sat in the chair and let out a small sigh.

"Our spy...he said that he saw...Mary." She said. Edwards eyes suddenly burst open and grabbed Anne by the shoulders, which made Sever grab his knife, thinking he was going to hurt her. Anne gestured to put it away quickly. Edward then spoke with a tear in his eye.

"...W...Where?" He asked trying to keep his emotions in. He let go of Anne and she spoke.

"He said she was in shackles boarding the same ship going to the observatory, she was only one of hundreds of rebel fighters that left on that Galleon, but she led the groups as the first on board." She said walking back to the others. Edward then smiled insanely and unsheathed his sword and confidently yelled.

"WELL, what are we waiting for?! Let's go save her and the others!" He yelled beginning to walk towards the door. Suddenly, Anne stopped him and sat him down.

"We can't just go marching in there, Edward." She said seriously, bending to look him in the eye, meanwhile Sever was checking her out smirking, until Ad'e smacked him in the arm to keep his eyes forward, which he did.

"And why not?!" Edward yelled back at her as a reply. She scowled and stood up.

"Because Rogers and Rackham are guarding the island with an entire Naval fleet! Over three hundred ships, Edward." She in a hopeless tone.

"So? This ship can handle that, can't it?" He asked.

"Not in the shape it's in, which is another reason we came down. We needed your approval on this." She said holding out a piece of paper. There were designs for one thing on the paper: armor for the entire ship. Edward looked at it and back at her.

"How long will this take to build?" He asked.

"...Maybe a week, two at the highest." She said. He then stood up and got in her face.

"That's WAY too long! By the time we get there, God knows what they'll do to her!" He yelled. Anne then pinned him against the wall and yelled.

"If we go in guns blazing there'll be nothing left to save her, we need time Edward, AND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE AT THIS MOMENT HAVE TO BE CALM!" She yelled letting him go. He lowered his head and nodded. The three walked out, Sever and Anne went to her room, while Ad'e went to the bridge. Sever slumped down on the bed while Anne sat next to him.

"So Anne, who's this Mary person?" He asked.

"Oh yeah I haven't told you about her yet. She's the mother of Edwards child, we lost her to the enemy rescuing Edward and a friend of ours named Alto. Ever since then...Edwards been keeping to himself a lot." She said. He smirked and looked down.

"Hehe...that sly dog. Son or daughter?" He asked.

"Daughter, named her Jennifer. Unfortunately, he hasn't seen her in weeks and it's getting to him. He told me himself, he's losing his mind to the point where he can't take it. That's why we need to get Mary back, because if we don't he might end his own suffering." She said bowing her head. He was shocked by what he had heard.

"Wha...you don't honestly think he'd-"

"I do...it's only a matter of time" she said with a grim look on her face. Suddenly, Edward slowly opened the door. They darted their heads at the door. He slowly walked in, his head down and a bleak shadow covering his eyes. He stepped between them and spoke.

"You know Anne, you were right...sometimes being away from those you love for too long can make you feel those thoughts, and for a time I considered it, but I've thought for days, and I feel I can't do that, just leave you all behind, to face danger without me. The thought scared me, made me rethink a lot of things...I'm sorry about the mood I've been in, but I'm trying to make up for it...by approving this." He said setting down the blueprints that Anne had given him. She looked up at him.

"You want us to build it?" She asked.

"You were right from the start, we can't take on an entire armada with what we've got. It might take some time, but we'll need it to defeat them." He said.

"Well all we need is the metal." She said standing up.

"I already have something for that." He said leading them off of the ship. They had docked at a merchants village for food, water and other supplies. Edward led them to the shipwrights shack. The worker looked up from his craft.

"Ah, mr. Kenway, are you here to pick up your order?" He asked.

"Yes, we're ready." He said as the shipwright led them to the back. What he had uncovered had Anne in awe. The armor was already built in orderly pieces. She stared at the worker.

"How did you build this so fast?!" She asked.

"I build molds for every possible ship to cross through my shop, yours took a few of my molds to the point where they burned holes in themselves. I can lift them up onto a cart using the conveyer, but you have to take it from there." He said. Edward payed him with a chest of gold, and brought them back a few at a time. For the next few hours they had delivered the armor parts to the ship. Building it...well, that's another story. It took five hours to get 200 out of two thousand giant curved metal bars, and another 22 with help to complete it, Edward became worried, they were already behind schedule and needed to get under way. After the final plates and bars were attached they stared at the major upgrade the ship had undergone. The ship was covered with metal spikes beside the canon holes. The metal gleamed in the sunlight from the fresh weld it had undergone. Edward stared in awe, as did the others. Edward finally glanced over to Anne, sweaty, tired, and happy.

"Ya know...I've been thinking." He said.

"About what?" She asked back.

"The name...the ark...I just think it doesn't suit her." He said. She stared at him confused.

"What name does suit her then, The Jackdaw II?"

"No, though she holds The jackdaws wheel, that ship sailed its final journey long ago."

"So, what name do you have in mind?"

"I've thought about this for a while. The name has to reflect its image, strike fear into the enemy...and I think I have the perfect one." He walked up to the side of ship and rubbed the metal. He faced them and smirked.

"Her name shall be, THE KINGS FATE." He finished. They smirked and nodded in agreement. They boarded the ship after many hours of work and stood proud on the bridge. Edward yelled toward his crew.

"Today we sail for the island of the observatory, today we fight for the fate of the world, today the war shall end once and for all!" He yelled as the men cheered.

"Set a course, we will fight as long as we can, with what ever it takes." He said before a crew man yelled.

"Stop! Don't leave!" He yelled from the ground. Edward postponed the order and went down to meet the man.

"What is it, man? Why are you so worked up?"

"Th...there's good news and bad news, captain." He said panting.

"What's the good news?"

"Sir, I think YOU of all people want to hear the bad news first." He said.

"No, I can't have bad first anymore stress and I'll pass out, good news officer." He said demandingly.

"There's someone here to see you from the Inagua. Said she needed to see you now. She's in the maroons hideout."

"Thank you crew man, but this better be important." He said walking towards the entrance. The crewman ran after him.

"Sir, wait! The bad news!" He yelled to him.

"Whatever it is ,crewman, I'm sure it can wait!" Edward yelled continuing to walk. The crewman sat in the sand and waited for his return.

He was inside the hideout and saw that the visiter was Rona the pirate assassin and in her arms...was his daughter Jenny. A tear in them, his eyes widened as he hugged Rona and Jenny. Rona smiled and handed Jenny to him. The tear rolled down his cheek as he smiled back.

"I figured, I should let a father see his daughter after so long, so I hopped onto a merchant sloop and came here. I'm...sorry about Mary, Edward. Well get her back." She said trying to be reassuring.

"I...I don't know what to say, this is the best thing that's happened to me ever since we left the Inagua." He said hugging Jenny again. Suddenly, the crewman ran back in.

"Sir, bad news, NOW!" He yelled.

"For gods sake crewman, WHAT IS IT?!" He yelled back. The crewman grabbed his arm and dragged him outside, handed him a telescope and pointed him in the direction of something in the distance. Edward suddenly grabbed the crewman. "Get civilian inside and make sure Rona and my daughter are the first down." He said the crewman nodded and sounded the alarm bell. Every civilian was sent into the caverns underground. He returned to the ship and saw they were ready. Anne walked up to him.

"What is it, Edward?" She asked. He gave her the telescope and showed her. She then ran to hers and Severs station and yelled for the canons to be armed. Ad'e went over to Edward.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"The armada, it found us here. Not just that but-" he was cut off by a giant shadow covering them. They looked up to see none other than. "The observatory." Edward whispered. The island itself had risen from the ocean and was now floating with a purple glow around it. Edward then signaled the decks to be ready, but, it was too late, the galleons had struck with there rams knocking The Kings Fate around making crewmen fall and tumble of the ship into the sand or water. Edward stood up and yelled.

"FIRE!" Anne past on the message and a second later hundreds of cannonballs burst out of the ship crippling 25 of the ships in the armada, but when the smoke cleared there were still a few dozens of ships, galleons and frigates alike.

"We're ready again, Captain!" She yelled to Edward.

"Aim for the sails, we'll cripple their legs so they can't move away." He said as she passed on the message.

"Ok we're ready." She said back.

"FIRE!" He yelled once more. The cannonballs burst through the sails and ceased the ships movements. Edward smiled, but his relief was false, the ships just began to retreat with the emergency sails they had. Soon, they were out of sight, leaving the floating island. Edward was confused and worried by this. His worries were well placed. He looked up and saw that there was a beam of light shooting towards the ship, and crashed leaving a large crack in the wood. What emerged were two men, Edward squinted and as the smoke cleared he saw it was Rogers and Rackham. They were different, much different than when he saw them last. Rogers had lost an arm, but it was replaced by an arm completely made out of purple energy. Rackham seemed to have curse marks that were all over his body, and his eyes glowed brighter than any of the other minions. Suddenly, rogers was right in front of him.

"Captain, what's happened? Captain?" Anne asked.

"Go ahead, Kenway. Answer her, I could use more test subjects." He said. Kenway then pushed him back and ran to the speaker.

"Anne, don't come up here until I say, understand?"

"What? Edward, what's going on?"

"Just do it!" He finished as Rackham ran up and tried to punch him. Edward quickly avoided the punch from a cackling man. The hole Rackham left was enough to take his head off. Rackham laughed harder.

"Such power! Ha..HAHAHAHAHAHAH-." Rackham ceased, he looked down and saw a blade through his chest. He then slumped to his knees and the knife was pulled out by Sever.

"Sorry I'm late, it's hard to find my way around this ship." He said. Edward was clashing blades with Rogers when he yelled.

"Sever, go below, I've got this!" He yelled dodging slashed from Rogers sword.

"And miss out on this? Hehehe...no way, Edward." He said smiling.

"Enough of this!" Rogers yelled. His arm began to glow and Sever began to float. He then threw him into a door and locked it. He turned to Edward.

"Too bad, I was hoping Rackham would last longer, oh well. Now let's see what I can really do." He said. He the punched Edward into the floor making a crack in it and Edwards ribs. He then pointed his arm at him and a beam of energy began to form. Suddenly, the beam was blocked by the edge of a blade. The user stood in front of Edward, who saw that it was Anne holding it.

"Sorry Edward, but you know me, not really the type for following orders. Especially ones from you." She said with a smirk. Edward shook his head and smiled. Rogers was annoyed by this and forced Anne back. She caught herself and flipped over a flight of stairs. She ran at him and slashed at him, but he dodged too quickly. Edward tried to get up, but Rogers forced him onto the floor. Anne slashed back and forth, but Rogers dodged every blow. Rogers had finally disappeared from hers and Edwards sight. Suddenly, he stood behind her and pushed his arms outward. Anne looked down and saw a blade through her chest. She fell, but caught herself. Edward stared in pure horror. She began to cough blood as Rogers put his foot on her back.

"ANNE!" Edward yelled. Rogers laughed at the struggling Anne.

"Goodbye, pirate scum!" He yelled. Suddenly, Sever burst out of the door and threw his dagger in Rogers back, Rogers stood there for a moment stunned, but just smiled and vanished. Sever ran to the steadily breathing Anne and stood her up. She held her chest and smiled at Sever.

"Thank you, Sever" she said giving him a peck on the cheek. Edward, now free of Rogers hold, ran to them and helped Anne to the door. Sever, before closing the door, nodded and mouthed thank you. As soon as he closed the door Rogers returned. Edward drew his sword. Rogers just shook his head.

"Please, Kenway, enough with the swords. You and I both know that tooth pick isn't going to work on me. Anyway, the reason I came back was this." He said forming a sphere. A picture then formed of Mary in shackles. Edward froze. Rogers grinned and made the sphere disappear."I have a proposition for you. If you come with me, you'll see your beloved again." He said.

"It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice, even I know I can't take all of the Fallens army by myself." He said back.

"No you don't, and no you can't." He said back. Kenway nodded and grabbed his shoulder. They teleported away, leaving no trace.


	10. Ch10: journey up and down

**Hey guys, so, ummmmmmm...this is not the last chapter either. I can't say for certain how many more there will be, but my estimate is at most two more after this. **

ENJOY

O-O-O

Anne wasn't dead, but she was close. All she saw was Sever with a knife in one hand, string in the other. She looked down at her chest and saw the hole the sword had made, A'de was pushing down on the wound, keeping the blood out on the top. Her back had already been bandaged, thankfully. She couldn't hear anything, just a loud ring in her ear. Until, she became drowsy and close her eyes, blacking out. Sever began to panic and just hugged her with a small tear in his eye

"Wake up, Annie...please...wake up." He cried, but she couldn't hear him.

Her eyes then opened to a pure white sky. She sat up and looked around, not sure where she was. Suddenly, someone walked up to her. It was a women in a white silk dress with a gold outline. Her face seemed motherly, with a smile across her face she held out her hand to help Anne up. She took the offer and stood.

"Hello, Anne." She said in a soft loving tone.

"How do you know my name, miss?" She asked.

"Well, I know everything about you. I know you grew up on an island with your mother, under a tyrant of a pirate. You later saw your mother hung right in front of you by that pirate. You grew and later killed him with his own gold encrusted sword." She said.

"Heh, I've told that story to almost everyone, it could have gotten passed along." She said back. The woman then smiled.

"I also know how you felt about it. You saw this man kill your mother, rape your village, and beat you half of the time, but you actually felt sorry for him inside, not because of guilt, but of pity, pity that led you later to revoke from killing, until you met Sever." She finished. Anne silently gasped, she never told anyone how she felt about the ordeal.

"H...how did you know that?" She asked.

"Like I said, I know everything about you. I've watched you ever since you were born. I'm surprised by how you felt Anne, I thought you were a pirate." She said.

"I needed to do it, if I hadn't...he wouldn't have stopped, and because I did it doesn't mean I enjoyed it, not all pirates are heartless." She yelled. The woman raised a brow and then giggled.

"Anne, no one expected you to enjoy it, but no one expected you to build the courage no one else could." She said. Anne crossed her arms.

"People didn't expect anything of me, just to do told what I was told." She said.

"Well, you certainly proved them wrong, but you need that courage again if you want to save your friend, Edward." She said back. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"As we speak he is on the island of the observatory, about to meet his death. You and the others must save him." She said. Anne smirked.

"Well then it's been fun, but I should be going, miss." She said. The woman smiled and waved her hand. The white disappeared and she saw herself fall down to earth. She woke in a huff and sat up, Severs head still in her lap. He looked up and smiled wildly.

"Anne!" He yelled crushing her ribs. Anne winced.

"...PAAIN!" She yelled with a stutter. Sever quickly let go.

"Sorry." He said scratching the back of his head embarrassed. She sat up in slight pain and turned to A'de.

"Edwards in trouble, he went with Rogers to the observatory." She said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Let's just say I have a hunch, okay? Trust me." She stared into A'des eyes. He understood and nodded. She winced in the complete coming up to speed with her. Sever jumped to her side.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She reassured him by kissing him. He smiled and helped her stand

"So, how do we get up there?" He asked.

"Heh...I actually have something for that." Sever said. He led them out onto the deck. He pulled a lever and a canon popped out. They looked at him, like, what the hell is this guy thinking. He laughed."I had an escape pod made. It can shoot three-hundred feet in the air and that's high enough to reach the island I imagine." He said. The pod was about ten feet in diameter, and about thirteen feet high. It was made of metal and wood and actually looked well built, for Sever that was a first.

"Um...how does it, uh, launch off of the ship?" A'de asked. He pulled the lever once more to see a firing system. Levers, wheels, pulleys, it didn't matter what was on it because Sever was the only one who could operate it. Anne just slapped her forehead and stared at Sever once more.

"How in the actual hell did you build this in the time it took you to get here?" She asked.

"Well, I had help of course. Didn't tell them what it was for, but I made 'em anyway, biggest cannonball you've ever seen, isn't it?" He said loading in self admiration.

"How many people can it hold?" She asked.

"About twenty five, including me. I just need to start the firing system, but I'll only have ten seconds to hop on, but Trust me when I say this, it'll be one hell of a show." He said pointing out the flaw.

"Then what are we waiting for then?" A'de asked.

"Nothing at all, all we need is twenty three men." Sever said.

"Wait, won't you need to get on somehow?" Anne asked.

"Don't worry about that, I'll find my way on." He said smirking. So they rounded up every hotshot, brave, and impulsive warrior they could find, assassin and pirate alike. They all jumped inside of the pod and sat, unfortunately, the thought of restraints never crossed Severs head, but it was too late for the others to complain. Sever sealed the hatch and began the launching mechanism and counted to five, he then jumped into the canon and onto the already sealed pod and smirked. The pod then launched into the air and Sever held onto the handle he had personally installed. He laughed loudly as they approached the island, where they would find Edward and Mary, and hopefully find them both alive.

Meanwhile, on the island surface, Edward and Rogers walked through the jungle. Edward was unaware of the fact that they were under constant watch by the Fallens dark assassins and overall slaves. He kept all of his focus on Rogers, who was leading him in a single direction, towards the observatories entrance. Rogers might have been in front of Edward the entire time, but he could see every move he was making, every twitch, every slight of hand, he could see every hair on his head move without taking a single glance. That's thanks to the sort of "hive mind" he has with the assassins, in other words he can see what they see. He could also especially see that Edward was reaching for his gun. Rogers didn't even turn, he just smirked and spoke.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, none of the weapons you have can phase me in any possible way. So why even bother?" He asked.

"What made you think I was going to shoot you?" He asked. Rogers saw what he meant. All he was doing was loading it. Rogers just shook his head.

"You always resort to your guns and bombs, Edward. I assure you we just want to talk." He said.

"Well one thing that I've learned over the years, is that you never trust a Templar, especially if that Templar is under the mental control of an actual demon. So it's good to be prepared during a "talk" with someone I don't have the slightest bit of trust or respect for." He finished. He just shook his head once more and they began walking once more.

After about an hour of walking they happened upon the entrance, guarded by two hooded Goliaths guarding the doors with their hammers held upright. They stepped aside to let Rogers and Edward pass. Rogers opened the tunnel door and gestured for Edward to follow. He did how he was told, and followed him down to the Fallens layer.


	11. Enemy revealed

Hey guys, so again this may or may not be the last chapter, one more after this if not. But anyway, I just want to point something out. no spoilers about my new stories after...EVER! Jk. Enjoy.

-0-0-0-

"SEVER!" Anne yelled crumpled on the floor with the rest of the men, including A'de and Anto. She stood up and surged out of the pod and searched for him, still in pain from the operation, but she could take it, especially to find Sever and knock the sense out of him. Unknown to her, he was still on the top of the pod, not phased by the crash what so ever. He snickered as quietly as he could, but Anne still heard it and jumped to the top of pod and lashed at him. She might as well have fired a cannonball at him, because she literally knocked him on his ass and knocked his ass out. She growled, but calmed and jumped down to greet the rest who were pouring out of the pod. They hugged the ground, and sat against trees. One of the men approached her.

"Please miss...never...ever make us do that again." He said pleadingly.

"Don't worry, I'll knock some more sense into the man. he's not dead...yet." She said walking up to him and slapping him in the face. He darted up and looked around.

"What, where, who?" He ranted.

"Get up, we need to assess the damage. Oh and...Find Edward! Hopefully Mary, too!" She said dragging him to the pods entrance. He struggled to break free, but the women might as well have put a ball and chain around his neck. She stood him up, he brushed himself off, a bit annoyed. He didn't even look for two seconds before he turned back towards her.

"Yeah, we're not getting back down." He said firmly.

"I know that, idiot, but is there anything we can salvage?" She asked, feeling a slight pain in her sewn up chest wound.

"Anne you shouldn't get this worked up, in fact I shouldn't have let you come, the wound could of reopened of the way up, or when we crashed." He said with logical worry in his eyes, for once Anne actually knew he was right, again for once, but she was here, so she needed to help anyway she could.

"I know, but it didn't, seriously I'm fine Sever. If the pain gets to where I can't stand it I'll let you know. Now, back to the salvage part of the conversation." She said getting back on subject. He nodded and jumped into the pod. He walked back out with a few boxes of ammo for the pistols, some bottled water, and some ration packs, but what really got Annes attention, was the gold enlaced blunderbuss, the one Mary had kept in the inagua. Anne had always marveled at the gun, but never thought she'd have the strength to shoot it, even when Mary had offered to teach her a few times. She never admitted it, but she wasn't much of a gun-ish pirate, so to speak. She always preferred swords to pistols and rifles, but that gun was the only one she liked, even though she had no idea how to shoot it.

"Where did you find that?" She asked.

"Found it at the inagua before coming here, really cool." He said staring at it with wonder in his eyes.

"I'll take that." She said. Without hesitation, she took it right from him and strapped it around her shoulder, smirking at him.

"Aw, come on, Annie. Can't you find it in your heart to give me this one?" He asked pleading like a child about to have a tantrum.

"Oh, poor Sevie. You don't even know how to shoot it, ya' dolt." She said with a point.

"Well, neither do you!" He yelled back.

"Yes I do, I've shot it...tons of times." She lied badly. Sever may not be the sharpest, but he knew a bluff or lie when he heard one, Anne had already learned this from experience. Sever scratched his chin with a smirk in his face. As sweat went down her face, Anne knew he would call bullshit.

"Okay, what ever you say, Anne." He said kissing her on the cheek, still smirking. She blushed and sighed, she went to help the men. They loaded weapons, sharpened swords, and bandaged Severs head wound from Anne. Anne held the blunderbuss tight in her hands, she had a determination, to rescue her friends and the world from whatever the fallen really was. She slung it around her shoulder as A'dewal'e stepped forward with a unique weapon himself. It was a giant jagged double bladed axe, it was bronze colored and blood stained. Anne stared in amazement.

"Woah...how'd you get that thing?" She asked.

"Confiscated it from a dark man of war, but it's not just the axe." He said. He unhooked it and Anne noticed it was hooked to a chain. He hit the bottom and the blades tips began to glow purple. He swung the axe at a tree using the chain, and the entire thing turned to Ash at the touch of the blade. Anne gaped in awe. A'de smirked. "Funny thing that purple energy. You should see what we gave Anto." He said. She saw what he was talking about. Anto had been given an over-sized hammer with the same chain, except his floated in mid-air, like it was and extension of its user. His demonstration was about the same, but more destructive. Then, A'de handed her a dagger with the same energy around it.

"You'll need some, too. That will destroy anything on contact with its blade. Don't lose it. Alright, let's move out!" He yelled as the men followed him. Anne stared down at the dagger and gripped it. She put it in her belt carefully and followed them, ready for the battle.

-0-0-0-

Edward and rogers walked down flight after flight of stairs, the walking was bad enough, but Edward could smell the stench of death getting worse and worse the farther down they went. The stairwell itself was covered in pictures, like the ones Ah'Tabai had shown them back in Tulum, except these were painted in blood. Edward gulped and continued walking. They had finally reached the bottom and Rogers opened a door. The room inside wasn't what Edward had expected. It had gold laced walls with the purple light everywhere. Purple lighted chandeliers hung from the ceiling, swaying ever so slightly. That's when he spotted a figure sitting in a chair, surrounded by a buffet table, but no food. The strangers face was covered by a shadow, but Edward could see he wasn't from this world. His armor was made of black stone, and purple energy coursed through the cracks in it. Next to him in his hand was a spear, with the tip being a giant purple crystal, sharpened to the point like a blade. Edward couldn't see but he was sure the man was smirking.

"Come, sit." The figure said in a low english accent. Edward obeyed and sat on the chair in front of the figure. Waiters dressed in black were pouring out with plates of food and serving utensils. They even gave a fully prepared plate to Edward, and then to the figure. They left so quickly that Edward didn't have time to glance at them. He kept his glare pointed at the man in front of him. The man sipped a glass of wine and smiled."I assume the food is to your liking?" He asked. Edward didn't respond he just kept staring at him. The man frowned."It's not very polite to stare-"

"Why am I here?" Edward asked cutting him off.

"Why? Well Mister Kenway, you should know that already." He said back.

"It's Captain Kenway, actually. It's not mister, or sir to you. It's captain or nothing." He said.

"Captain? Why not commander? Or general, or king? Which would you prefer there?" He asked snickering.

"Enough with the titles, you didn't answer my question." Edward said raising

"You're here, Captain Kenway, because you've caused quite a bit of trouble with me and my plans." He said taking a bite out of a steak.

"Well then, I suppose that you must be THE fallen. It's an honor to meet the man I'm going to kill." He said gripping his swords handle.

"Oh but Edward, you've already done that, once before." He said standing, still in the shadow. He stepped out and Edwards jaw dropped. He tried to speak, but no words came out. The man walked forward and stood in front of him.

"Still speechless I see, well I'm sure my name will jog your memory, you should remember it well. It's Roberts, Bartholomew Roberts, but you probably know me better as The Sage.


	12. It has begun

Okay...story'll end when it ends guys, I'm sorry, but I can't decide when to end it, so enjoy. And soooooooooooooooooo sorry about the delay. Stuffs been going down, and I've been busy AS HELL. So again, enjoy.

-0-0-

"That's...that's not possible! I destroyed your body!" Edward yelled staggering to his feet.

"Yes, I'm the one who told you to do that. Though it isn't my entire body that was resurrected, unfortunately, it's mostly my spirit. To be honest the fallen had a rather bitter, evil face. So I asked him to give his body my handsome, but also evil face, that was my contribution. A bit of a bargain, but it worked out in the end, for both of us." He finished. Edward drew his sword and pointed it at him. Roberts just shook his head and sighed."Please, Edward. If it doesn't work on Rogers it most certainly does not work on me." He said tapping the blade away from him. Edward sheathed it and smiled.

"I guess I'll have to find another way to kill you." He said.

"Oh, I'm sure you will, but first there is one matter I think you of all people might want to address." He said smiling devilishly. He waved his hand and an image appeared of Mary. She was in chains on the her knees, she looked broken, her face was covered in bruises and cuts, and her arms were red and sore from the torturous treatment she had obviously received. Edward gasped and the scowled at Roberts. He charged at him and tackled him to the ground. Edward gripped Roberts neck and began to squeeze.

"Tell me where she is, YOU BASTARD!" He yelled to the top of his lungs.

"You'll never see her this way again, Edward. This is the last you'll ever see of your precious lover." He said laughing devilishly. He kicked him off and wiped himself off. He snapped his fingers and the door opened and two dark assassins walked in and saluted."Grab him and take him to the ceremonial chamber. I need to speak with our master." He said. The assassins nodded and dragged the struggling Edward off.

"THIS ISNT OVER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He could hear Edwards screaming fade as he got farther and farther from the room. He then sat and all light vanished from the room. Suddenly, a large purple orb appeared and inside was a dark figure. Roberts stood and kneeled.

"...master." He said silently.

"Bartholomew, how is my plan coming along?" He asked in a low demonic voice.

"Very well, sir. Your body has made me strong, and soon your power shall make me even stronger. That fool Kenway is ready in the chamber, and my spies inform me his friends are nearing the entrance as we speak. Once they arrive, we will be ready to begin." He said smiling.

"Good, this annoying rebellion is almost destroyed, killing its leaders will seal its fate. You have done well Bartholomew. Your next mission is to see that Kenways friends receive a proper...welcome." He said. Roberts smile grew.

"Of course...master." He said as the purple orb vanished and he walked out of the room to the guard."Send out Xeroxes to meet Edwards crew, and have him bring them to the ceremonial chamber...alive." He said. The assassin nodded and jumped up three floors until he reached a metal cell door. He opened it and a large figure could be seen. The assassin told it the order and it burst out to the top floor towards Anne and the others.

-0-0-

"Annie...we've been walking for HOURS. Can we take a break?" Sever asked pleadingly.

"It hasn't even been thirty minutes, Deal with it." She said rather bluntly. Suddenly, A'de asked the men to stop for a moment to rest. Anne just slapped her head. Men were totally stupid to her, well most of them. Sever took the chance. He tapped Annes shoulder and gestured her to follow him. He took her behind the trunk of a tree and looked at her seriously.

"Ok. What. Is. Your. Problem!" He whisper yelled.

"Well, we're all still a little pissed at you for crashing the damn pod!" She whisper yelled back getting in his face. She winced in pain from her wound.

"Anne...open your shirt." He said.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because of that!" He yelled. Anne looked down and saw a growing blood stain on her chest. She held it, trying not to fall over. Until she gave in and fell, unconscious, but Sever caught her and laid her down. He yelled for the others and A'de and Alto ran over. A'de took out his small med bag and got a needle and thread, but as he did they heard a roar from inside the jungle. Sever stood for a moment and looked at A'de and the others."Look after Anne." He said.

"Wha...what are you going to-"

"Just do it! If it's what I think it is, we're in trouble." He yelled cutting A'de off. He jumped and climbed the tree they were under, until he reached the top. He looked over the large, thick jungle they were in. He looked around everywhere, until his eyes landed on a flock of birds that were flying away from something. He looked closer and gasped. Trees began to slowly crash to the ground. He slid down and began to run towards the falling trees. A'de just rolled his eyes and tended to Anne. She gasped awake, and winced in pain. She looked around.

"Where's Sever?" She asked around.

"He just ran off towards a roar that came from over there." A crewman said.

"Knowing him, he'll try to fight whatever it is." A'de replied. Anne just smacked her head. He was an idiot, but she still loved him...even after he crashed the stupid pod. She tried to sit up, but only fell back on her back in pain. A'de held her down."Anne stop, I'm sure whatever it is Sever can take care of it." He said, lying. Whatever they heard, it was wasn't human, and it certainly wasn't a tiger or any normal animal, it sounded demonic, and Sever was running straight toward it.

-0-0-

Back in the prison, Mary was in a torturing chamber. A dark assassin was cutting her senseless, every slice left a large gash, but she had been tortured for days like this, she didn't even react to them, she ignored the pain. The assassin stopped and grabbed her by the neck. He through her against the wall, but she still did nothing.

"Yell, scream, do something dammit!" He yelled in a shrill voice.

"..." Mary remained silent. He dropped her to the floor and turned around, wiping the blood from his hands. As he did Mary glanced over to see a large jaggy shard of metal next to her. She grabbed it and slipped it inside of her sleeve. The assassin turned to face her he smiled devilishly.

"Your rebellion to this is pointless. You will die, and your annoying resistance will fall, and there is nothing you can do about it." He began to laugh hysterically, but was cut off by the sharp metal piece slicing through his stomach. He fell to his knees with shock on his face. Mary's mouth went to his ear, and she spoke.

"Talk shite about me or my friends, you pay the price." She whispered. He smiled as he fell face first to the floor. His blood made a small pool on the floor. Mary stood and took his keys. But as she tried to unlock the door, a shadow appeared walking towards her from the hallway, that shadow then became two. She ran towards the wall, forgetting about the metal piece, and sat as two dark assassins opened the door and looked at the dead man. One of them sighed.

"Damn! That's the fourth one this week. Should he just kill her?" He asked the other one.

"Can't, boss says we need her alive." He said dragging the body to the hallway and taking the keys from the doors lock. The other one slapped her across the face, making her head hit the floor.

"Don't you realize that in the end, every life you take here is like killing a single bee from a hive. Nothing you do here matters." The woman said in a deep tone. Mary smiled.

"Well, I guess my friends will have to help me with that then." She said not breaking her smile. The assassin moved a brick from the wall and pressed a button. Shackles appeared on the walls and the assassin held Mary up by the neck. She let go, took her hands and put them in two of the shackles. She took a steel threaded whip and swatted the air a few times. Mary braced herself for the impending torture, closing her eyes, but she opened one to see the dark assassins slump to the floor with blood pouring from their bodies. She looked up to see a hooded figure staring down at her in the doorway. The figure walked up to her and unshackled her wrists. Mary held them for a moment and then looked at the figure. He wore an ancient assassins outfit, made of leopard skin, and a dirty brown assassins hood with the symbol on its tip, painted in black. His hidden blades were bloodstained from the kills and his hands were covered in dirt and rock. He took the keys from a guard and opened the shackles. Mary rubbed her wrists and looked at the man. He lowered his hood to reveal the face of Ah'Tabai. She nearly screeched and hugged him, like a daughter hugging her father when he got home from work. He hugged back.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"I snuck aboard one of the transport ships and hid in a cargo hold, and blended in with the captured. Quickly, let's get Kenway and get out of this accursed place." He said.

"Wait, he's here?" She asked.

"Yes, but the only way he could have gotten here was by one of the Fallens minions. They have a way to teleport to their bases, it made it quite difficult to kill them. Anyway, he is being held in a cell inside a large chamber." He said. Mary slapped her head.

"Edward...I love that man...but he can be stupid at times." She said as they ran down the hall towards the chamber cells. Mary and Tabai searched around the rocky walled cells, but came up empty. That's when Mary heard moaning from above. A single cell was on the second floor of the chamber. She climbed up the rocks, cautiously, and looked inside to see Edward sitting against a wall. Tabai joined her and handed her the prison keys. She opened the door and ran towards Edward. She hugged him tighter than ever. He looked up, drowsily, and gasped.

"M...Mary?!" He yelled.

"How many times am I gonna end up saving your ass, Edward." She said smirking. Edward just rolled his eyes and kissed her. She kissed back. They broke apart and embraced. Edward leaned towards her ear.

"I've missed you so much these past months." He said crying a little.

"I've missed you, too. I love you." She said crying too.

"I love you, too." They kissed once more. Ah'Tabai smiled, but it immediately turned to a scowl when he heard a voice behind them.

"Ah...another guest." It was Roberts voice. They all looked to see him sitting on a throne made of the same stuff his armor was. "You'll be a better sacrifice to my master than your men were, Ah'Tabai, mentor and leader to the assassins." He said beginning to laugh. He stretched his arms out and purple light illuminated the chamber. Suddenly, dark assassins flooded through the doors that connected to the prison. They climbed and grabbed hold of the three. The held guns to their heads as they made them climb down. Roberts smirked.

"Begin preparations for the true awakening of the fallen!" He yelled. The assassins cheered. They all just closed their eyes, preparing for death, at least they were together, but against all odds it seemed to be their end.


	13. The new plan

Hey guys, there are one or two chapters left in this, including this one. Just a heads up on some things. My next story or second next story will be a clone wars again, it's not going to be a sequel to a jedi's love, but I might write that one after it, also there may or may not be a sequel to The Love of Two Stonekeepers, a reviewer gave me the idea to tell the story of Jacob, Emily's and trellises son, so that will come out too. Thanks to the guest reviewer who calls himself Harley Robson for it and I will work on it either before or after the clone wars story. Enjoy.

-0-0-

Dark assassins dragged Edward and Ah'Tabai to a stone wall, both too weak to move, they were chained with little to no resistance, but Mary was chained to the side of Roberts throne, full of energy, pulling at her chains, trying to break free of them with all her might. Roberts stood from his throne and walked over to Edward.

"I trust you're comfortable, captain kenway?" He asked. Edward opened his eyes and scowled drowsily. He leaned forward as far as he could and spat in his left eye. Roberts flinched a bit, but wiped it away with the back of his hand. He simply smiled and waved for an assassin who was standing to the right of the wall holding a metal staff. He stepped forward and gave it to Roberts. He began to beat Edward mercilessly, with Mary and Ah'Tabai unable to help him. Mary pulled at her chains even harder, yelling at him to stop. He stopped and turned his head towards her, looking at her with one eye. He walked over to her and Locked eyes with her. He took the staff and hit her across the face with it, knocking her on her back. Edward tried to move, but couldn't, he wanted to reach out and rip Roberts sorry head right off his shoulders.

"M...Mary..." Edward mumbled. Roberts sat on his throne.

"Wow! This is the best time I've had since I died. I'd like more screams though." He said staring down at Mary. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to his. "You should at least try to enjoy your final hours on earth, you know. Once my forces catch your friends and bring them back here, we'll be ready to begin...the ceremony, my master will rise, and the world as you know it will be destroyed, and from the ashes of the destruction will arise the children of the fallen, millions of people created from pure hate and chaos, with a disgust to peace, they'll be born to destroy each other hour by hour, day by day, year by year, century by century, and so on, until the end of time, just how humanity should have been." He finished. Mary gave a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"My masters original plan for this world, what I just described had happened for millions of years, until only a few centuries ago. All fight and no remorse, it just doesn't exist any more, thanks to the chosen one...Personally it's quite boring all the peace talks between nations, it's more fun to see them just rip each other apart." He said.

"Wait so you're saying...the fallen created our world?" She asked.

"Why yes. It didn't happen in a week, it took millions of years for the planet to form and produce life, in fact this is only one of the worlds my master had created, but unfortunately the others were complete failures, no fighting, not much anyway. This is the only successful one he's had, and he wants it back to the way he had it.

"And how do you know the fallen won't just kill you, too, alongside all of us?" She asked. He grabbed her hair and yanked it upwards making her yell.

"Because, I have been a loyal servant since day one, Miss Read, and I shall be the first of many to be by the Fallens side in the new chaotic world, watching people like you tear each other limb from limb for eternity, might even join in, overthrow some governments, kill a few million, so on and so on, but I'm getting off track, my point is that I am much too valuable to do away with." He said dropping her. She stood and pulled at her chains

"You can't break us, Roberts. No amount of torture, manipulation, or bribe can make us fall to our knees." She said stomping her foot. Roberts just rolled his eyes and walked over to her. She locked eyes with him in a hateful glare, but he broke the lock by kicking her legs, making her kneel down.

"Oh." He said with a smirk. "Look at that." He laughed out loud and sat back down. "Unfortunately, I can't kill all of you, not right away. Even though it would be my pleasure to, my master needs further use of you."

"What do you mean?" Edward spoke up, still a little drowsy. Roberts snapped and an assassin pulled a lever. Suddenly, the entire wall moved to the side revealing a chamber, it contained possession equipment, the stuff they used to control people. They had everything, from the sets of shackles, purple powder, and freaky book of spells, to the claw marks on the stone. Roberts hands began to glow purple and a spear appeared. It was made of the same stuff as his armor, the dark granitic rock, cracked, with the purple energy in between the cracks, and a tip made of obsidian. He stood and pointed it towards the chamber.

"The ultimate sacrifice. Mere assassins and pirates, they aren't enough for my master, you see. He requires a certain five, the hero, the heroine, the master, the failure, and the damsel. Each with pure, righteous hearts, to give my master unlimited power, for him to rise fully to the physical plain...and it just so happens that...their all on this island." He said looking at Edward smirking. Mary scowled.

"Us."

"Exactly, miss Read. Finally, SOMEONE realizes the plan, I wish my men caught on as well as you. I have three of the pieces already, you Edward, the hero, you Miss Read, the heroine, and you Ah'Tabai, the master, only two to go, the failure and the damsel." He said. Edward gave a confused look.

"Who?" He asked. Roberts sighed. He walked over to him.

"Think, Edward." He said pointing the tip of the spear at his neck. "The failure...and the damsel." He said keeping the tip at his throat. Edward thought for a moment. He looked Roberts strait in the eye.

"Sever."

"And?"

"...Anne." He finished. He removed the tip and sat back down.

"Yes...And they should be along soon." He said.

"Why the names?" Edward asked.

"Hmm?"

"The names for us, why do you need to use them?"

"Oh, why it's in that prophecy of course, something I think that Ah'Tabai should have shared with you, If you were thinking of defeating us." He finished snickering. Edward glared at Ah'Tabai, his look said, we'll talk later, in a threatening way. "Either way, it doesn't matter...you're too late." He said laughing.

-0-0-

Sever ran through the jungle, he was invisible to the wild life and wasn't bothered, acting as if he were air. He stopped and looked down. A patch of the ground was sunk in. The divot was bigger than sever himself. He looked closer and realized the divot, wasn't a divot. It was a footprint. He froze and gazed around, keeping still. He knew he was being watched, by what he wasn't so sure anymore. Suddenly, he heard a crack behind him in a bush. He drew his knife and charged the bush. He moved aside the branches and found a small bird fly out. He jumped back, only to sigh and stand feeling stupid. Suddenly, a large figure jumped out from the trees and tackled Sever. Sever broke free of its grip by stabbing at its arms, and stood. He stared at whoever or whatever it was. It was a giant. A tall, skinny giant. He looked malnourished, as in he was more bone than meat, and his eyes were covered by a cloth. His muscles and bones were exposed to the sun, making them tense and tighten, the purple energy in his veins, what little skin it had was on his face. His lower half was about the same, The knife wounds were oozing purple blood, slowly sealing themselves. Sever thought he was going to puke, but he didn't have the opportunity to. The giant roared swung his arms at sever trying to grab his waist. Sever jumped upward, and dashed toward a tree. The giant ran after him grabbing and clawing trying to catch him. Sever was barely escaping the things reach. Until Sever stopped looking where he was going and tripped on a rock, making him fall face first to the wet jungle floor. The giant slowed just as he did. Sever sprung to his feet to see he was cornered into a vine covered stone wall. The giant slowly picked him up with his skinny boney fingers, and when he finally had him at eye level, he removed his blind fold, only to reveal eye holes leaking purple powder, the same stuff the fallen used to hypnotize people. The eye holes suddenly began to glow purple. Sever could barely keep his eyes open it was so bright. Suddenly he felt his body go limp, along with his mind. He passed-out in the giants hand. The giant began to walk back towards the prison, but was stopped by a gunshot, and pieces of shrapnel hitting his back. He turned to see a small red haired woman, holding a smoking golden blunderbuss.

"Put. Him. Down." She said, standing her ground. The giant stared at her for a moment, but began to run. Anne just bowed her head and yelled towards the trees. "Follow it!" She yelled. Assassins began to jump from the trees and ran after it from up high, while the Pirates remained on ground running, too. A'dewal'e and Anto attacked with their axe and hammer which only slowed the giant down. The wounds they made began to instantly heal, just like Severs stab wounds in its arms.

"Anne, it's not looking like we can stop this thing." A'de yelled. Anne just kept running, there had to be a way to free Sever, but she was drawing blank after blank in her head. She winced and slowed her pace. She hated being a damsel, always in distress needing to be helped. She suddenly gasped and smiled. She looked up to an assassin.

"Hey, you!" She yelled.

"Yes ma'am?!" He yelled back.

"See if there are any large buildings nearby!"

"Yes ma'am!" He yelled. He leaped higher and higher up until he reached the top of the trees, he looked around, trying to keep up with the rest. He noticed about five yards ahead was a large stone building, way larger than the giant. He jumped back down to report what he saw.

"Ma'am! I saw a large building ahead! What do you plan to do?!" He yelled to her.

"Just tell the rest of the men to chase him towards there, we'll corner him when he reaches it!" She yelled back. He did so, and they began to direct him towards the building. About two minutes later the giant stopped in front of the structure, and was surrounded by pirates and assassins alike. He stood there with Sever in one hand, expressionless, still. They began to close in on him, Annes shot gun almost inches away from his chest.

"Nowhere to run, monster. Now lay Sever down, and prepare to meet the other si-." She was cut when she felt a large pain in the back of her head. She stumbled forward, barely keeping her balance. She glanced around, her vision blurry, to see that all the others had fallen to the ground, unconscious. She fell forward barely able to see or hear, but could make out a figure talking. He was a man in a brown coat, and a scar on the left side of his face. It was Rogers.

"Sorry for the roughness, miss, but my master said to capture you by any means. It'll be over soon...I promise." He said as her sight faded, and they were all dragged away into the prison, being prepared for the end.


	14. He has risen

Hey guys, this'll be the second to last chapter. I've decided my next story will be about amulet. The story of Emily and trellises son, Jacob. Thanks again to Harley Robson for the idea, I will try to live up to any expectations for the book. Enjoy the second to last chapter to the creed of life

-0-0-

Ah'Tabai felt shameful, listening to the whole ridiculous plan of the fate of the world, especially from the biggest ass in the world, it all seemed pointless. Usually he would stand his ground to this sort of thing, but it seemed too late for that, besides he couldn't really do anything from where he was. He didn't see a way out of this, so he just thought about the time he had left, watching Roberts trying to make a decent villain out of himself, staring at his Speer like a child bored of a new toy. He glanced below his feet, where Mary sat, bent, bruised, but still mustering more and more courage to fight. He envied her for that, knowing she had more than he ever had. Suddenly he heard a loud crash from about ten feet away. He looked over to see a large hole in the wall, on the other side was some kind of strange tall man, holding the man Anne called Sever, and behind him was Anne herself with the rest of Edwards crew. Roberts looked up from his Speer and his jaw dropped. He walked over to them with a stern look on his face.

"Why the hell didn't you just use the giant fucking door in front?!" He yelled. Rogers walked up to him with a distressed look on his face.

"Roberts, this...thing hasn't been given a proper field test, we barely got it to follow us back here, obviously much less to get it to use the door. It only seems to listen to you and it's handler, so could you get him to take it away before it starts to get...hungry...again? because we need you here, and frankly we need soldiers HERE, and not in its stomach." He said. Roberts frowned and snapped his fingers. A dark assassin wearing leopard skin around his shoulders walked towards the giant. His hands began to glow purple, the giant dropped Sever and followed him towards its sell door. Once it was locked up, along with A'de, Anto and the others, sever and Anne were chained next to Edward and Ah'Tabai, and dark assassins began to flood through the doors. Roberts stood in front of them and smiled, with Rogers at his side, rolling his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This is it, the day of reckoning, the day that the fallen walks the earth!" He yelled. They all cheered. Sever and Anne were still unconscious, Edward and Ah'Tabai were still too weak to move, but Mary still tugged at her chains. She looked around at all of the faces knowing they were all waiting to see her and her friends die, she had to break out, she couldn't let it all end here, not like this. Roberts walked around the five stroking his mustache, thinking about who to kill first. He pointed to each one of them again and again, until his finger finally landed on Mary. Two dark assassins came over to Mary and uncuffed her. She struggled in their arms as they dragged her towards the sacrificial chamber. Ah'Tabai and Edward began to use what strength they had to pull on their chains, but they didn't have much effect. Mary kept struggling as they passed the rock walls. They placed her in the center, Suddenly Mary began to lose strength, until she stopped moving all together, and the circular part under her began to glow purple. Mary looked dazed, but also confused by what was happening. Roberts began to laugh.

"What, little girl?" He asked his voice rising "Did you honestly think you'd get the same treatment as those underlings of yours? No this is the ultimate sacrifice, which will be done with the very best equipment! Count yourself lucky, miss read, you'll be the first to be sacrificed to my master! Once the chamber reaches its full glow, you'll be history!" He yelled. Ah'tabais eyes moved back and forth frantically, his mind trying to find a way to save her. He finally bowed his head, knowing he had to use his last resort if he was going to save her, and hopefully everyone else. He began to speak in an ancient tongue.

"Takio...messiahn...trendo...del reth!" He yelled. Suddenly his body began to glow white. He pulled harder on his chains, all eyes directed to him. The chains began to crack the stone. Roberts took notice too and panicked.

"No, No, NO! Somebody stop him!" He yelled. Three dark assassins ran over and tried to restrain him, but a surge of energy pushed them back. Ah'Tabai gave one final pull and broke the chains. He looked towards Mary as the sacrificial chamber began to glow brighter and brighter. He ran towards her, dodging sword, hammer and pistol. When he got close enough, Roberts swung his spear, and the impossible happened. The tip hit his back directly, but instead of wounding him, it shattered on impact. Roberts stood there, stunned, staring at his broken spear. Ah'Tabai kept running and the chamber glowed bright enough to the point where it was unbearable to look at. He dove and pushed her out of the way, letting her regain her strength. He laid there on the circle, the same effect happening to his body. Mary stood up, confused. The glow overlapped her vision. All she could see was white, but she heard two words in the commotion.

"Goodbye...Mary." The words came from Ah'Tabai. When her sight returned, Ah'Tabai was gone, with only his hood remaining, and the chambers glow died. Mary stood there in utter shock. She slowly kneeled down next to the chamber, with tears of anger and sadness in her eyes. She clutched his hood

"Mentor...no...NOOOO!" She yelled to the sky, realizing that her teacher, the nearest thing she had to a father...was gone...forever. Roberts, with an explosive look on his face, holding his broken spear, walked over to her and grabbed her by the collar. He threw her against the wall and yelled in anger.

"Damn dirty, assassin scum! To think Tabai was also a spell castor. I suppose the rumor about the assassins utilizing magic was true. No one Defies my wishes. AH!...you know what? I think my master would like to see you, and all of your friends die, I'm sure he's just as annoyed as I am, maybe seeing that will appease his rage and mine!" He yelled smiling.

"What? You said you needed us all of us to summon him!" She yelled with tears flowing down her face, holding Ah'Tabai's hood.

"He needs you all for full power, yes, so that he can stop living off my body, But he can appear in a ghostly state here whenever he wants, and wills whatever he wishes, your mentors sacrifice only helped him to further step into this world...BEHOLD!" He yelled. The entire cave began to shake. The once glowing circle in the chamber began to glow even brighter then before, and a shimmering image of a man appeared. He was tall and muscular. What weirded them out was that he had no face, it was still coming into focus. He wore golden armor depicting different battles on his chest, with designs that looked like flames on his shoulders. He wore a golden helmet what looked like a falcon with its wings spread, with a purple cape on his back. When his face came into view, they all gasped. His features changed from one face to another, each with purple glowing eyes. First it looked like black beards, then Rackhams, then Hornigolds, then Vaines, then Ah'Tabai's. Mary scowled viciously.

"You...you monster! You dare wear my mentors face! I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!" She shrieked as she ran towards him. The fallen, silent, lifted his hand. Mary suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, and began to float in the air. Her arms pressed against her sides, as if something was squeezing her. She floated towards the fallen, struggling to free herself. Roberts smiled and shook his head.

"Miss read...it'll be better for you if you don't struggle." He said in a calm happy voice. She looked at the Fallens many faces, the shifting sped up until his face was a blur. Finally the shifting stopped at one, it was a pale face with a large burn on the left side and an eyepatch on his left eye, he had a short black beard, a short blackish grey hair, and a small scar on his lower lip. Edward stared at him, now focused and in shock, he realized Roberts was right, his face was ugly. The fallen smiled and spoke.

"You must be Mary Read. You and your companions have been causing a lot of trouble for me as of late, and I'm quite annoyed that my second in command took as long as he did to capture you all. But I suppose watching you all die will ease my mind, I hope Roberts can handle that better." He said in a low booming voice glaring at Roberts who stared at his feet. He looked over at Edward for a moment and then back at Edward. His smile began to grow. He looked down at Roberts. "Unshackle them." He said. Roberts looked confused for a moment, but then realized what he was going to do. He snapped his fingers and three dark assassins removed their cuffs, But Anne and Sever were still asleep. The fallen rolled his glowing eyes. "Wake those two." He said. An assassin filled a bucket with water and poured it on Annes head. She woke up with a start and looked around with an extremely confused look.

"What'd I miss?!" She yelled quickly. They tried the same thing with Sever, but it didn't do anything. They shook him and hit him. Anne just shook her head and pushed them aside. "Move! I know how to get him up...assholes." She said. She knelt down and yelled.

"SEVER I LOVE YOU!" With that he shot up and smiled.

"Really?" He asked. She hugged him.

"Yeah, you big dope." She whispered in his ear. "Even if you do make some stupid decisions." She said. He hugged her back with a tear in his eye, happy he had been forgiven for what he'd done to her. But their sentiment was cut short when the assassins picked all three of them up and pushed them towards where the fallen was standing. The fallen laughed.

"I have a fantastic idea for the three of you. I am going to watch one of you kill the others." He said.

"W-what?!" Anne yelled.

"I think it should be the best fighter. Hmm...miss read!" He said.

"Why does everyone pick me first for things?!" She growled in question. The fallen set her down and drew purple energy, and pulsed it at Mary. There was a large flash of light and a scream. When everyone could see Mary was standing there, her back turned. She was still, and soundless. Edward walked over to her hesitantly, but he was punched in the face and knocked on his back. He looked up at her face, her eyes. Her eyes were glowing.


	15. It ends here

This is the last chapter in the creed of life, so um it's been a good run, watch for my next story, the life of Jacob, which will come out in a few weeks. Thank you and enjoy.

-0-0-0-

Mary stood there almost lifeless, her hair covering her face. The others were hesitant, not knowing what to expect, but Edward ignored the hesitation and began to step forward. Before he was even a foot away, she lunged towards him. Edward yelped and ducked away. He was confused, until he saw her eyes. The were glowing purple. Anne and the others gasped, but Edward just stood there in shock. All he had done, trying to protect his friends, no his family, and now the most important person to him, was gone again.

Anne walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward...I...I'm so sorry...she's gone." He pushed her hand away.

"We don't know that! Dammit, there must be a way to bring them back! Some way we haven't seen! There...there has to be..." He shed a tear looking at the zombie like body of his love. The fallen stroked his short beard, with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm...Edward is it? I think I'd like to make you a deal." Edward looked up at him.

"What deal could you possibly offer me?! There's nothing else you need, you've already taken so much from me!" He yelled at him.

"Let's just say I'm a betting man, always was, I'm sure you are too, and I assure you, this deal will benefit you as well as me. My deal is If you can defeat me, I'll revert back to the stage I was in for thousands of years, therefore reversing the damage done to your world, and your loved ones. But if I defeat you, I will kill you, and I'll make you my personal undead slave, making you watch up close as I slaughter each and every one of your loved ones, making you so for eternity." He finished. Roberts looked up at him surprised.

"My lord, surely you wouldn't risk this in the state your in, he's the strongest out of all of them in the prophecy, I think we should just kill them all now." He said.

"You don't seem to have much faith in my power, Bartholomew. I can defeat anyone in my mortal form, besides I have a plan. If this fool accepts, he'll doom all of his friends one way...or another." He said. Edward clenched his fists and stared into the eyes of the fallen.

"I...I accept!" He yelled. The fallen smirked. A mist began to cover the ground, climbing up to the fallen. The mist engulfed him, until his old form vanished. The mist cleared and his new form was revealed. He had all of the same features, only he was smaller, about Edwards height. He stood there with a smug look on his face.

"Remember when I said I'm a betting man?" He asked.

"Yes...?" Edward said hesitantly.

"I never said I was fair." Suddenly, Mary lunged at Edward and kicked his jaw, knocking him to the ground in a daze, he stood up in anger and confusion. They were all given their weapons by dark assassins. Severs dagger, and pistol, Annes blunderbuss, and sword, and Edwards two rapiers and pistols. They were a little weirded out by the gesture, but accepted it, grasping the hilts of their blades. "I never said you had to be either. If any of you can defeat my minion, then you can fight me. But if you die...well I already explained this. Minion?" He asked as Mary looked up at him.

"Kill them." He said calmly. She sprinted towards them. They all put up a defensive guard as Mary materialized a purple stones sword from her hands. Sweat rolled down their cheeks, waiting for her to strike. She slashed her sword at Severs first, making him lose his balance on impact. She tried to stab him, but her sword was blocked by Annes. She was a mess, her hair sprung out in different directions, her clothes were muddy and tattered, she looked more tired then everyone else, but she could still hold her own. She pushed Mary's sword away and clashed with her. While they did, Edward stood there in shock, he didn't know what to do. Should he fight with them so they could stop this war, or should he stand down to figure out a way to get through to Mary? He didn't have enough time to decide, because Mary's sword was aimed at his face. He blocked with every blow with his sword, not trying to attack her. He looked into her glowing pleadingly.

"Please Mary!" He yelled as her blows got stronger. "You need to snap out of it! I can't lose you, Not again!" He yelled. Her expression didn't change from his strife, she continued to hit him again and again, aiming for vital points on his body. Anne and Sever tried to help, trying to knock her out with the backs of their swords, but she dodged every attempted blow. She kicked them both in the head knocking them to the floor unconscious. Her focus returned to Edward. She hit his sword harder and faster than before, making him lose his balance. She kicked him in the chest, knocking him on his back and making his sword slide across the floor. He tried to reach for his sword but she kicked it away and held him down. She raised her sword and struck Edward in the shoulder, twisting it as blood began to pour from the open wound. He yelled and grunted in pain, he had been stabbed many times before, but it never stopped hurting. The fallen smiled devilishly. He yelled louder and louder as the blades tip struck bone. The fallen began to laugh evilly as Mary put her foot on his neck. His laughter stopped, and his face became grim and serious.

"Finish him..." He said. She began to press harder.

"Mary..." Edward grunted in pain, grasping her leg. As she pressed harder and harder, time seemed to freeze. Mary felt as though she was asleep, but she opened her and found herself inside her mind, standing there frozen and confused. She looked around.

"Hello?" She said softly. Her voice echoed in the emptiness. It was silent for a minute or two, until a voice behind her said.

"Hello, Mary." The voice said. She turned to see the face of Ah'Tabai. She gasped and tears began to run down her face. He looked the same only in a pure white robe and hood now, with a red assassins crest on his chest. She hugged him fiercely. He hugged back. She looked up at him smiling.

"How...how is this possible, I...you were-"

"It'll take more then death to stop me from helping those I care for. Especially the girl I consider a daughter." She began to cry tears of both joy and sadness, because even as amazing as it was, she knew this wouldn't last. He broke the hug and looked at her with a more serious expression. "Mary, I am gone, you must except that, it was only in my final moments that I was able to give you this message." He waited for a moment. "You are the chosen one." He said. She gasped. She looked all around in confusion. He had said so calmly, it's almost like he knew before everything. Mary looked up at him, her breath trembling.

"But...how?!" She yelled.

"You've always been, Assad knew it, he saw it inside of you, and when he told me I knew I couldn't interfere, even if the feeling of guilt made me think otherwise. You are the chosen one, you must accept that as well, and this is the key to your power." He pulled out a ball shaped glimmer of light and pressed it against her chest. Light began to engulf her entire body. She looked up at him with a surprised look. He smiled and gave her some final words. "Save your friends, Mary. Save the world." He said and the image began to fade. She reached out to grab him, but he was already gone.

Her foot stopped pressing against Edwards neck. White light began to engulf her. Her eyes returned to normal, and they were filled with anger. Edward looked up in ah as she smiled down at him and helped him up. She noticed the stab wound on his shoulder and gave a worried look. He just smiled and kissed her, happier then ever. She kissed back and they both nodded at each other. She put on a serious look and faced the fallen and his terrified face. She got into a stance and a sword made of fire with a golden blade appeared in her right hand. She smirked.

"Let's do this then." She said. The fallen growled and materialized a purple flaming sword with a pure obsidian blade.

"I've been preparing for your return. You won't stop my rain, chosen one, not when I'm so close. Prepare yourself...FOR OBLIVION!" He yelled and lunged at her. She did the same. They clashed their blades and the impact created giant cracks in the ground, but neither one of them gave in. The fallen growled even louder. They pushed off of each other and clashed again and again creating shockwaves in the air. She grabbed his sword by the hilt and punched him in the face. She jabbed and slashed him again and again in the chest. She went faster and faster, his face becoming more and more terrified. He yelled and pushed her off. He grabbed his sword as purple energy began to heal his wound. Mary jumped up into the air and slashed open his shoulder. She slashed more and more, every wound healing itself. She knew the only way to kill him was to finish him all together. She kicked him in the jaw which fazed him long enough for her to grab his sword and speak.

"For my mentor." She began stepping closer to him "for my Friends." She said taking another step closer, the fallen stunned and not able to move. "For the fallen heroes who died at the hands of you." She said stomping on his chest. "for every single living thing on earth, I BANISH YOU FROM THIS WORLD!" She yelled, her voice booming.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He yelled back. She gave one final slash with both swords and his face went slack. His head slowly slid off of his shoulders. Light shot out of his body and dissipated in the air, his body left as an empty shell. He was able to say three last words.

"So...nearly...free." His head turned to light and dissipated, and the purple energy everywhere faded. Mary had almost forgotten about Roberts, but when she looked for him, he was gone, along with every dark assassin. Edward stood next to her as the floating island began to shake.

"We need to get out of here!" Edward yelled.

"We need to get the others first!" She yelled back. They ran towards their cells in the corridors and slashed off the locks. Ade'wale ran to her.

"Miss read?! What's happening?! Why are you glowing?!" He yelled.

"Talk later, everyone gather in the main chamber, now!" She yelled. The all followed her to the center of the chamber. "Gather together." she yelled. They did as she said. She looked up to the ceiling and waved her arms out. A surge of energy surrounded them and began to close in on them. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling, but before the ceiling collapsed they were already gone. They found themselves on the island below and they watched the horrid island fall to the surface and sink into the bottom sea. Mary looked down. "Only one thing left." She said.

"What?" Edward asked. She raised her head to the sky and a beam of energy shot from her head and spread throughout the sky. The light slowly vanished from her body and she collapsed to her knees. Edward ran to her side. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's over...it's finally over, the fallen is gone...forever." She said. The people from the caves began to pour out and everyone knew what had happened, they all jumped and cheered that it was over. Anne and Sever woke to find themselves on the beach. They looked over at the cheering people and smiled, choosing not to ask questions, they knew what was happening. They hugged and sever kissed her on the lips so quickly it surprised her. She gave him a glare, but she kissed back and they both smiled at each other. Edward smiled too seeing everyone happy again. He looked through the crowd, and his smile faded.

"Wait!" He yelled looking around a second time. "Where's my daughter?" He asked. They all looked around until they heard a yell from the cave, and Bonnet stepped out. He had Jenny in his arms and Rona, the pirate assassin, over his shoulder.

"We could use a medic over here!" He yelled. Edward helped Mary up and they ran to them. Edward took Rona and Mary took Jenny. He smiled at them both. "Thank god you two made it back." He said snickering.

"We all did Bonnet." Edward said. Mary looked down in a sad look.

"No we didn't, not everyone." She said putting a hand over her eyes. Edward handed Rona to a crew member who ran her over to a medic. He grabbed Mary and hugged her. She silently cried in his shoulder for a moment, but stopped and wiped her eyes. She smiled dryly and looked down at Jenny. She kissed her forehead and they all walked towards them and praised them. They picked them up and carried them up to the deck of the Kings Fate. Mary's smile grew as they got up and took each other's hand and walked to there room. Edward opened the door and gasped. The room was still a mess when he flipped out about the plan from earlier. He smiled in a kind of sorry expression. But Mary just pushed him aside and walked inside. She looked around and held her arm out. It began to glow white and the furniture started to move. It all got set back up, the desk right side up, the papers realigned, the bed made, the clothes picked up, and his maps reset. He stared at her in surprise, but just shook it off and put an arm around her waist. He pulled her close and smiled. She smiled back.

"Is this going to be a normal thing now?" He asked playfully. She just snickered and kissed him.

"Not usually, no. But you have to admit, it'll come in handy some time." She said back. He nodded in agreement and laughed softly. They pressed their foreheads together.

"I've missed you so much, Mary." He said softly.

"I've missed you, too, Edward." She said. She set Jenny down in the make shift crib Edward had made from a basket and some bedding, and put her on the couch. They stared down at their sleeping bundle of joy, smiling. They looked back up at each other. They stared blankly at each other for a moment. Edward stood up and walked over to a drawer by his bed. He opened it and started sifting through it. Mary looked at him confusingly. Not just because of what he was doing, but because he was so calm. He had been through some serious things in his time in the Caribbean, but this had to have been the worst. Besides, his shoulder was still screwed up from the sword, and he didn't seem to mind it. He finished rummaging and pulled out a small wooden box. He walked back over to Mary and knelt down. He opened the box and showed it to her. She gasped. It was an emerald ring, encrusted with yellow diamonds. She looked at the ring in ah, and then back at him.

"I'm not really good at this sort of thing, but Mary, will you be my wife?" He asked very nonchalant. She wasn't good at it either, she had only had flings with a couple of her crew before, but this...this was different. This was true love. She smirked at him.

"Only if you promise that you won't die like I did." She said.

"I promise." He said smirking back. Their smirks grew into smiles. Edward put the ring on her finger and they kissed. They didn't pull away for a while. Mary had a tear in her eye, but it wasn't of sadness, it was of joy. For the first time in her life she could let her guard down and be happy. Because she knew that it was all over, she knew she was safe, she knew that she was free.

-0-0-0-

That very night they were wed. No fancy get ups, no chapel, only their regular clothes, a bible, and their friends. Bonnet did the reception and they kissed. Once it was done they were given their privacy aboard the ship. They had undressed and gotten into bed kissing, and let's just say they had a VERY happy night. When they had finished, tired, and in a sweat they lied down on the bed and stared at each other smiling.

"I love you, Mrs. Kenway." Edward said snickering.

"Mrs. Kenway...god I don't know if I'll get used to that, but I love you too, MR. Kenway." She said back snickering. They kissed and fell asleep facing each other, smiling. Not but an hour later was Edward woken up by the door to his room opening. He sat up and looked around, no one was there. The door led out to the hallway, which led out to the deck. Edward was thinking it was a trap, but curiosity got the better of him. He got out of bed very carefully, as not to wake Mary, and grabbed one his rapiers, just in case. He stepped out into the hallway and saw the door to the deck was open too. He walked out to see nothing, he looked up and around. The night sky was clear and beautiful, a light breeze in the air. He looked down to see all of his friends asleep with empty mugs in their hands. He shrugged and turned to leave when he heard a voice.

"Hello, Edward." He turned back around and saw governor Rogers. He gasped and drew his sword. He just shook his head. "I'm sorry Edward, but no fighting this time." He said. Edward slowly put away his sword and studied him. He was different now. The purple gleam in his eyes was gone, along with his scar. His clothes were cleaner, and he was actually smiling a friendly smile. He stepped closer. "I came to congratulate you on your victory, but also to thank you." He said.

"Why thank me?" He asked confused.

"I was corrupt, even evil. I didn't want to do what I did, none of us did. But you've freed us from that horror, all of you." He said. His face turned grim. "Unfortunately, you were wrong about a way to bring us all back, at least most of us. The energy...it was connected to the life lines of those who had been under the influence for too long. We all." He paused Looking back. Suddenly hundreds of people appeared behind him, including Roberts who stared at his feet. The others were varieties of people. From Priests, and shop keepers, to soldiers and assassins, and all of them were smiling. Edward stared at them all, not knowing what his feelings were towards it. Rogers looked back. "Thank you, Edward. We are all finally free." He finished. All of them began to vanish, and they were gone. Edward was about to turn again, when he heard footsteps from the deck. He looked back for a moment to see Ah'Tabai, who smiled. Edwards eyes widened. He hadn't realized it until now, but he had never seen Ah'Tabai smile before. Edward heard footsteps behind him and he saw Mary with a small smile on her face.

"What are you doing out here, love?" She asked. He looked back, and Ah'Tabai was gone. He smirked and looked up at the stars.

"...Nothing, just admiring the night sky." He said. He turned back around and put his arm around her. "Let's go back to bed." He said leading her back inside. They had finally freed everyone of the darkness, and what Rogers had said, well it only made Edward feel more and more that the world was finally at peace.

Oh and what caused it all? We may never know...or will we?

-0-0-0-

So that was it. The story is finished, done, gonzo, but the Cliffhanger at the end, did that get you thinking? You might see a sequel in the future, just not sure yet. Remember the next two stories will be amulet and star wars. But trust me they'll be good. I am so appreciative to all of those who read my stories, and I'm trying to improve in some aspects of writing, so watch out for my next story the life of Jacob. Goodnight and good luck.


End file.
